Find Me
by twilightfan303
Summary: Bella is new to Forks High. When Edward the hottest, most wanted guy in the school starts to follow her around will she accept him, or reject him? Not everything is as it seems. All Human.Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Find Me

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or the characters. But I do own my story.

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling the urge to go to sleep again but the sun had made that impossible gazing itself through my window blinding me with its warmth. I immediately looked at the clock beside me to see that I was late for my first day of school at Forks High. I dressed myself in the fastest way possible, pulled the hair out of my face, and ran downstairs to grab my book bag. My dad, Charlie had already left for work.

My old truck roared to life, and I sped as fast as I could to my new school. I made it to English before Mr. Williams appeared. I sat down in the far desk in the back. Mr. Williams was going around asking for everyone's names to sketch a pattern of where the students were going to be sitting during the semester. "Hey I'm Mike." "You must be Isabella." "Hi, it's Bella actually" I corrected him without sounding too annoyed. I had dozed off just listening to Mike reading to himself out loud while we waited for the teacher to start off his be finished with his sketch of the classroom. Mike poked me with a pencil, and I shot up just when Mr. Williams came to ask for my name. I was disoriented, and I slightly yelled out my name. "Bella!" He continued on a little bemused. I was surprised he didn't fall back by my hysterical response. There was one empty desk in our classroom. Mr. Williams was going to leave the lonely desk unmarked when _he_ made his grand entrance.

He was wearing all black, and I was slightly intrigued by the way he just brushed everything off. I couldn't help but laugh at his attire though, considering everyone was melting from the unbearable heat. English class was over in a flash, and I had dropped my book like the klutz that I am, because the sound of the bell had me scared stiff. _Note to the school board, they need to get that loud, obnoxious bell fixed!_ When I went to go scoop up my book, someone had already beaten me to it. "Edward Cullen, at your service." I almost gasped but held it in. "Uh I'm Bella Swan, and thank you." I couldn't help but stare when our eyes met. He then made a dash for it when his name was being called by a bunch of girls outside in the hallway. _Figures he would be the center of attention, and the whole school. I'm surprised he even had the time in his schedule to introduce himself. _I mumbled to myself like an idiot when I knew he, and everyone else were no where near me to hear my ranting.

My other two classes flew by also, and it was time to grab some lunch. I shuffled in the cafeteria with all the other students, and grabbed a slice of pizza. I went to go sit by myself at a corner table. Then Edward came up to me, and asked why I was sitting alone. "Well I don't know anyone, and I can't just go to anyone's table, and sit down like I know them." I muttered to myself but loud enough so he could hear. "Well then I guess I'll have to make the first move here." Edward coyly said. He then sat down across from me, and you could literally hear the loud hisses from every girl, and female teacher in the school. I was extremely embarrassed, and I had most likely turned into a tomato. I didn't ask for this attention, and I didn't know why he was giving it to me, and I wasn't going to stay long enough to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 Fixated

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight series, or its characters.

Find Me

Edward's POV - Fixated

Monday morning came all too soon. I groaned, and stretched out of bed, and went to take a quick shower. When I finished, I got dressed in my new black khaki pants, and a simple black t-shirt. I guess you could say I'd like to admire myself in the mirror. I just liked to see what the girls went nuts over. Call me crazy but it sure feels good to be popular, and wanted. I finally darted downstairs, and headed for the well stocked refrigerator. I chugged the orange juice right from its carton, and I almost choked when I saw the time. I was late. But most of the teachers didn't care. They knew I was a good enough student to warrant being late. My Volvo was my precious gem. I started my prized possession with my automatic car starter. "Oh how priceless." I said to myself. "You're so vain." Alice, my hyper-active sister scorned at me. "Well, I might as well give into it all, since I have it all." I said to her while driving to school.

As I was walking down the hall I could see how all the girls in their classrooms would lean over their desks to get a better look at me. It was predictable sure but familiar all in the while. I was consumed with this life. I was a God. I prolonged my absence from my class just by standing outside the door. When I noticed one girl didn't budge to look at me in the hallway, while all the others in the class were going to tip over in their desks like that scene in Titanic. _Yes I saw the movie. Jessica Stanley forced me to watch it. _I then entered the class, and made my way to the empty back seat.

The girls were looking at me but I paid them no attention. I was fixated on an entirely different person. I didn't make myself obvious. I didn't want to out myself, or get her on the bad side of all the other females of this school. I pondered to myself as to what I should do about this situation. She definitely wasn't like the others. I saw her chuckle, and it made my day. _I wonder what she is laughing at._ I weakly said to myself considering my breath had been taken away with her. The Bell rang, and it jolted through me. I heard a loud thud, and thought it was my heart. It had been _her_ text book. I wasn't thinking, and I immediately maneuvered myself winding through all the desks in front of me to get to her book first. _Who am I kidding? I wanted to get to her first before any other guy did. _ "Edward Cullen, at your service." She looked out of breath for someone who didn't move at all. "Uh I'm Bella Swan, and thank you." She then had tilted her head upwards, and our eyes were locked. Just then a bunch of girls yelled my name, and I ran away like a scared little boy. _What had I done, just leaving her there? She most likely thinks I'm some hormonal boy looking for his fix._

My other two classes went by quickly. To which I was thankful for. I wanted to find her. _All of these damn kids were definitely making it hard for me to see, and think. _When I finally ushered in the cafeteria with the other twenty students, I saw her making her way solemnly to a corner table. _Why does she look so serious? Why was she sitting alone?_ I made my way over to her once again gazing at her all the while. "Why are you sitting alone?" I asked Bella. _Her name was just music to my ears as I said it in my mind _"Well I don't know anyone, and I can't just go to anyone's table, and sit down like I know them." It sounded like she only said that loud enough for my ears to hear. "Well then I guess I'll have to make the first move here." I turned on the charm but I couldn't believe I was hitting on her so early I was breaking my rule I set this morning in class. I had just made every girl in our school envious of Bella. I tried to ease the tension by inviting myself to sit down across from her. She didn't object. But the hundreds of female eyes that pierced us did. I was ruining her here. _Why couldn't I just stay away? _She was obviously turning red, and I immediately wanted to apologize to her but I didn't have the courage with the whole school observing us. She most certainly didn't ask for this. It looked like she was contemplating her thoughts. Should she stay, or should she go?


	3. Chapter 3 Saved

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or the characters.

Find Me

Bella's POV – Saved

That's when the bell saved me from my impending doom. I quickly gathered my tray of food that I didn't dare touch at all during lunch. I swiftly made my way to the door quicker than usual to escape the hundreds of seething eyes that were piercing right through me. I knew I had left him hanging by himself at the table but when I looked back at least ten girls had crowded around him. From what I could see, he was only looking to find me.

I made it home as fast as my ancient truck was able to get me there. I was so occupied with myself that I didn't notice that the weather had changed to a gloomy grey sky, and a slight drizzle of rain. Charlie's cruiser was in its parking space earlier than I was expecting to see it. I turned off the engine, and exited my car. "Hey dad, you're home early." I absent-mindedly said. "Yeah it was a slow day." He retorted quickly. I was thinking of making lasagna tonight so I started earlier than usual. After I had put it in the oven, I finished the little homework I had brought home with me. We ate in silence, and Charlie made his way to his favorite room of the house. The family room with the big screen television, predictably he turned it on, and the channel showed sports highlights.

"I'm going to go for a drive around the town. Maybe I'll stop in Port Angeles to buy some books." I told Charlie as I was putting on my raincoat. "Okay honey, just be home before dark." Charlie made his request clear. "I'll try." I said as I closed the front door. I made it to Port Angeles in record time so that I would have some extra time to myself to read in the library in peace. To my astonishment the library was closed. There was a note signifying that they were fixing the back entrance because some kids decided to smash the windows, and damage the back door. I didn't want to go back home so I decided to walk over to the frozen yogurt hut. I ordered myself a strawberry frozen yogurt, and walked around the avenue looking at the stores, and the few people that were around. I decided to sit down at a park bench, and read my Wuthering Heights book that I had brought with me. As I was turning the page, there was a slight tapping on my shoulder.

I was startled, and I had gotten up way too fast which in turn made the person behind me fall back a couple of steps. As I saw who it was, I froze. Jacob Black. I hadn't seen him in a while from back home in Phoenix where I had lived with my mother before I made the decision to come live with Charlie for a while. "Hey Bella I can't believe I found you." Jacob said with a full grin. I started walking away from him because there was no one else around us, and that made me nervous. He wasn't someone I wanted to be around. He was too forward, and gave me the creeps. My friend Angela had told me he is a nice guy, and that I should go out with him. So I made the exception to get to know him. Plus it was a group date, so I wasn't as on edge as I would be if I was alone with him.

The movie theater was practically full, and the only seats available were scattered around, and were in twos. Jacob grabbed my hand forcefully and led me to the backseat of the theater while my friends made their way to the front seats of the theater. Jacob tried too hard that whole night. Putting his arm around me, and trying to talk to me even though the movie had begun. After I told him I wanted to watch the movie he stopped briefly. Until he started becoming antsy. Then he started touching my leg, and my hair. I'm sure he put on the nice act for Angela so she wouldn't know who he really was. I immediately got up, and left the room to go outside. He followed me, and cornered me into a dark alley. He finally tried to kiss me. "No!" I said loudly, and a woman walking by us saw me, and told him to leave. She stood by me for quite a while after he left, and even escorted me to my vehicle. I was grateful for her. I said thank you many times, and she just assured me, that she was glad that nothing worse had happened before she found us.

As I was walking away from Jacob, and the park he was walking behind me without trying to make himself obvious to the few people who were around Port Angeles. When I made it to the parking lot of the library where it was deserted, I began to sweat from fear. "Why won't you look at me." He confidently said, as he pinned me to the hood of my car. "Because you're disgusting, and make me sick." What I angrily said back made him even happier. What he didn't accomplish in the dark alley in Phoenix he surely wasn't going to let that happen twice. He forcefully brought his face closer to mine, as I heard another muffled sound of profanities coming from a male that wasn't Jacob's voice. I had closed my eyes not to see what was going to happen to me. Before I knew it Jacob wasn't on me anymore, and someone else's hands were guiding me somewhere. I opened my eyes slowly, and it was Edward.

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I'll start making the chapters longer as I go on. **

**I hope you all like it so far. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue

Find Me

Edwards POV

Bella left me all too quickly there at the lunch table. I managed to come out of my daze, and watch Bella run, then trip her way to the door to let herself escape from what was a nightmare. Lauren, Tanya, Jessica, and some other girls crowded around me. _Most likely to get a better look at me. _ I only had one thing on my mind though. I turned my whole body in the direction of the cafeteria doors, and saw Bella was still there trying desperately to find me in this huddle I was placed in. She then bowed her head down, looking at the ground, and made her way quickly out of the cafeteria.

I made my way outside, and was met with light rain. It was sliding down from my hair, and onto my face. Girls all around the parking lot were gawking at me like I was a male model for Calvin Klein. I kicked rocks on the ground, and I promised myself not to look up at anyone until I reached my car. I jumped in my vehicle, and saw a red truck speeding down the street. Alice then made her presence well known.

"Get a move on it Edward!" "I have places to be, and people to meet." My sister is an avid fan of fashion, and shopped almost everyday. "Alright, just stop talking you're giving me a migraine." I spat at her. Which made her silent. "Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to be so harsh." She just patted my back, and told me that she can see that I'm frustrated.

I took her to the mall, and I made my way back home. I took the long way home to think about my first day back at school. I passed a house that had that same red truck from school parked in the driveway. I saw the light was on inside, and I continued my way home.

After lounging around my room listening to music the time passed quickly. I decided to go out pick up Alice from the mall, and bring her home. I told her that I was going out to walk around Port Angeles. She smiled, at me, and waved goodbye. I made it to Port Angeles quickly, and walked around for an hour to clear my head. Just as I was walking around the corner of a shoe store I saw a lonely girl sitting at a park bench. She was reading content in her surroundings, until someone walked behind her, and looked as though he tapped her shoulder. Bella jumped in her seat, and immediately stood up to see who was behind her. The male who invaded her privacy fell back a couple of steps. They were now talking, or at least he was doing the talking. Bella looked like a statue. I was embarrassed at myself that I had been watching all this time. So I got out of this trance, and turned around, and began walking away.

I felt my stomach growl which made me stop when I smelled the light aroma of French fries. I made my way into the burger joint, and ordered myself extra large fries, and a Pepsi. When I was finished I threw away all the garbage, and started to walk to the library. I hadn't been there for a while, and I could sure use a book to spare the time at home. While I was reading the note on the door saying that it had been closed for the night, I heard a muffled cry, and a male's voice overpowering someone else's. I made my way around the corner once more, and I saw a rugged looking guy pinning a helpless girl to the hood of the same red truck from school, and that house I saw while driving home. The girl wasn't moving underneath him, and I was afraid that I was too late to the scene. I pushed him off of her, and took out my cell phone pretending to dial 911, and that's when he made a run for it. I hadn't looked at the girl yet, and I ran after him until I remembered that I had just left her alone. I hurried myself back to her, and saw that is was Bella. My heart sank, and her eyes were closed. I gently put my arm under her back to lift her up. Her clothes weren't torn, and she had no marks visible on herself. As I was walking her to my car I glanced at her. She then opened her eyes, and they were filled with sorrow, pain, and embarrassment.

"How did you, why are you here holding me?" She stuttered her words out of her thin lips. _Was she in shock?_ _Of course she is, what am I thinking? _

"I saw that you were in need of help from a guy who was pinning you to a car." I said without trying to make it sound as horrible as it had looked.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Because I'll take you." We stopped walking, and I asked her. "No! Please just take me home." She blurted out. "Alright just tell me that you're okay. Are you?" I was shaking on the inside but I never let it surface for her own benefit. "I'm fine. I just need to go home." So I drove her home silently. She had thanked me, and exited my car running inside.

I didn't leave until I saw that she went inside safely, and had shut the door. The same house that I had passed just earlier in the day without knowing it was hers. I drove home quickly, and made my way inside quietly, not to wake anyone. I went upstairs, and dropped my whole body onto my bed. I thought about her until I fell asleep, and I dreamt about her all night.

It was Saturday morning, and I had a lot of things to do today. I had basketball practice in a couple of hours, and I needed to get homework done. I made the decision to go visit her, and see if I could do anything for her. I had to make her see that I wanted to be her friend, even though I wanted more than that.

Basketball practice went by quickly. A couple of the girls from my school had dropped by. I ignored them when they were talking to me because I had too many thoughts in my head about last night. It was all too obvious what they were talking, and giggling about. So I made it out of practice quickly to spare myself the shallowness. I escaped into the change room, and then drove quickly to Bella's house.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends?

Find Me

Bella's POV

I heard a knock at the door, and I was wondering as to who it might be. I made my way down the steps trying not to fall on my butt. When I opened the door it was Edward. _What is he doing here? Does he want his reputation shattered or something? _This thought quickly ran through my head, and then he spoke making me come out of my daze.

"So are you going to invite me in, or what?" He said, and started laughing "Um yeah, sure. Come in." I mumbled. "So, why are you gracing me with your presence this evening?" I sarcastically said. _Why am I being so rude?_ "I wanted to see how you were, and maybe we can hang out if you'd like." He offered. "Well I was just finishing up some homework but I guess I can take a break." As we sat on the couch, I went to go pour some iced tea for ourselves. He started talking about his day, and how basketball practice went. I just nodded along because I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, that hair, his lips… "Bella?" He waved a hand near my face, and the slight wind of it made me answer him. "Do you want to go out?" I asked. "Where to?" He retorted. "How about for ice cream?" He said sure, and I was elated.

We made it to the ice cream shop, and ordered a chocolate dipped cone. He ordered rocky road ice cream, and I made my way over to the bench to sit down. I could here the female workers talking about him but he seemed oblivious to it. _For such a pretty night it sure was deserted around here. _ He sat across from me, and we were now sitting in silence. Just then three cars pulled up to the shop, and there was five people coming out of their vehicles. They were Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Tyler, and Mike. All of Edward's friends.

They were looking at us, and then mumbling to each other. The girls were another story. I had my own personal cruel spectator in Tanya specifically. She came over to Edward, and sat down beside him. "Hey Eddie. I was waiting for you tonight, what are you doing here?" She said this all the while staring at him, and reaching for his hair. Edward smacked her hand away, and moved down the bench to escape from her. "As you can see I'm out with a friend." He shot back at her. "Her? Edward you can't be serious." I was hurt. I never did anything to Tanya, and that's when it hit me. They used to date. I knew he was a player but I didn't think he would lower his standards enough to be with her. "I think I'll be going now. Thanks for the ice cream Edward." As I started to get up from my seat he grabbed my arm, and said that he would take me home.

"No that's okay I think I'll walk." I let go from his grasp, and made my down the road. "Finally, now we can be together." Tanya said loudly for me to hear as I was walking away. "Bella wait!" He was now running to me, and ran right in front of me making my feet stop. "It's okay. You can go be with your friends." I told him. "I don't want to. I'm with them enough at school, and at practices." He managed to say in between breaths. "Here let me take you home." "Alright." I said knowing I'll lose anyway if I continued to argue with him. As he was driving he was talking about what just happened. "I'm really sorry about that. She has always been a bitch. I can't believe I went out with her." "Well I can see why you would. I mean you two are both popular, and… Never mind." "No what? What were you going to say?" _Oh crap._ "Beautiful." "You think Tanya is beautiful?" He said laughing. "Bella, you're way above her in more ways than just beauty." He said smiling, and I froze. "Huh?" That's all I could mutter. "You don't see yourself clearly." He said as he stopped the car in front of my house. He got out of his side of the car, and walked me to the door. He leaned in, and graced his lips on my cheek. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. His crooked smile turned into a frown as we both saw Charlie open the door, and ask where I was. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella." "Bye." I said as I shut the door.

I rushed passed Charlie, and went to my room. As I was getting ready for bed I started mumbling out loud to myself. _I wonder why he said yes to going out with me. I wonder why he stood up for me against his friends. Was there something else really going on here? _After the last thought I fell asleep, and my dream consisted of my life back in Phoenix, and my few days here in Forks.


	6. Chapter 6 Away

Find Me

Edward's POV

What happened with Tanya back at the ice cream shop almost ruined me. Bella couldn't know why I wanted to hang out with her so much. I am going to try to stay away from her so she won't become too suspicious of me. Although she most likely already is. This isn't turning out as I thought it would. I am playing a game here. Tanya, and her friends got me all tangled up in this bet. I used to date Tanya for about five months before I cheated on her with Lauren. Tanya is getting back at me by making this bet with me that I couldn't find a girl, and stay with her for a period of six months. Longer than when I was with her. I agreed to it because I didn't want to lose against her. I only cheated on her because she was cheating on me. Everyone thinks I'm this big player so I play the part to perfection. Why? I don't know. I guess it's because I don't want to be alone. Bella doesn't deserve this though. I have come to know her somewhat, and she is different from the other girls. She is sophisticated for her age, intelligent, and just what I have been looking for.

I remember all the times I had seen Bella. In class for the first time, in the cafeteria, almost being violated in Port Angeles, and the ice cream shop where she was humiliated publicly. She looked beautiful everyday, although she would sometimes shield herself behind her chocolate hair. I wanted so much to see those eyes everyday. They were hiding mystery, and I wanted to unlock her soul. How was I supposed to stay away from her? "This is going to be so hard."

"What's going to be so hard?" Alice had now joined me in my room, jumping on the bed, and bringing me out of my daze. "My God, you scared me." I flinched, and said in a low growl. "Oh come on, you didn't see me?" "No! You're so small, and came out of no where." I shot back. "Whatever… So what's going to be so hard?" She is really trying to push me over the edge, and get an answer out of me. "Oh nothing, I just have an exam coming up." I quickly lied. "Oh please you're a genius Edward. You can't fool me. Remember I sense things." What she said is true. She is great at predicting outcomes of different situations but I couldn't tell her about what I had done, and what I'm still doing.

"I have to get ready for school. Can you please go now Alice?" I mumbled. "Alright but I am going to find out!" She said while happily skipping out of my room.

I had myself ready, and out the door heading to my vehicle in ten minutes. I took a different route this time to school because Alice had left earlier with her friend Rose. I passed Bella's house, and noticed that her red truck was already gone. I continued on my way, and made it to school in five minutes.

Classes were boring as usual. Knowing everything already in school isn't a good thing if you're trying to kill time. My only way to kill all this time was thinking about Bella. She caught me staring at her a few times in English class. The one class we had together. Which was going to make it easier to stay away from her although my staring isn't helping me accomplish my task. Tanya saw me looking at Bella also. She laughed, and caught Bella's attention when she did this. Bella just hunched over even more, and covered her face with her hands. _No one that beautiful should be forced to hide herself. _

School was finished for the first day of the new week. I never saw Bella the rest of the day, only her back walking to her car to leave the school grounds.

"Earth to Edward!" There was a hand waving in my face. "Oh hi Tanya." I blinked a few times trying to forget about my inside pain from having to deal with her so much. "You know you're really bad at this. You can't control yourself, and she's going to find out why you want to spend so much time with her." She spat at me. She wanted Bella to find out about the bet. She wants to ruin me. _I am going to appease her because I can't stand her voice, and I didn't want to hear anymore from her. _ "Of course I am going to get Bella. You're going to lose Tanya." I retorted against this vile person, and she left me alone.

I didn't want to "get" Bella. I have learned not to be such a pig. I just said that to make Tanya go away, and be happy with herself. I would ask for forgiveness from Bella, if she would ever understand me one of these days. I want her to look passed all these superficial things about myself, and try to like the person inside. It could be a lost cause, or it could become something special.


	7. Chapter 7 Missing

Find Me

**Edward's POV**

After I left school I decided to take some much needed time to myself. I drove everywhere in town, and did it as quickly as possible. Driving back, and forth from the school, to our church, the local shopping mall, and the lake. Driving around the lake was serene. I felt more at ease here because of its beauty. After moping around the lake grounds a few times, I made my way into my car to head home. It had started to rain violently, making it increasingly difficult to see out of my windshield. I turned on my headlights for better viewing of the slippery road. As I turned the lights on I saw a girl running frantically most likely trying to get home. As I got out of my car I noticed it was Bella. She didn't realize it was me, and just kept on running. "Bella!"

As I called out to her she instantly became statue-like. I made my way towards her immediately. As she turned around she lost her footing, and almost toppled over. I gently grabbed her arm so that her fall wouldn't become complete.

"What are you doing out here alone, in the rain?" I wanted to know everything.

"I came out here for a walk, and then it started to rain." She said shivering through gritted teeth. "Could you please let go of me now? I need to get back before my father comes home, and becomes worried." She escaped from my grasp, and all I wanted to do in that moment was to hold her closely to myself. When she started to walk away I didn't even think twice when I lightly put my arm around her waist, and started to escort her to my car. She let all her weight rest on my body as I carried her. She was exhausted, and I thought to myself how she could've ran that fast if she was that tired.

As I was holding her I felt as if lightning had passed through my body. I was mesmerized by her, and the way she made me feel. As I looked down at myself I had noticed that it was the electricity between us, and that I wasn't hurt by any electrocution from lightning. I gently positioned her body into the passenger seat, and I entered my car immediately to take her home.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for before in class. She had no right to laugh at you." I said after a while. "It's alright, I'm used to it." She calmly said back.

"You shouldn't have to deal with her bullshit." I rarely mumbled profanities but some people just like Tanya made me that way. "Really it's fine." She said looking like she just wanted this conversation to end.

"Why do you even care though?" She spat back, and that startled me but at the same time made it all to clear the way she saw me. She views me as someone who doesn't care about her, and this hurt me a great deal.

"I just, I feel things for you Bella. I don't want to see you hurt." I didn't know what else to say, or how to convey my feelings. So I offered something vague. Apparently my statement surprised her.

"Ah I don't think your feelings are a good idea Edward. You already seem to have an admirer out of Tanya." That's when I knew she had seen me at school with that incredibly, annoying, self centered menace. The rain was dropping all over my face but at that point in time I felt vulnerable, and let a tear shed down my face knowing I was safe to do so because the rain camouflaged my sadness.

She was looking at me far too long as I let my guard down around her. "We're at your house, Bella." I told her as she slowly turned her head towards her home. "You know before I went to the lake I was grocery shopping, and I overheard some interesting things your girlfriend was saying." She opened the door slightly while saying this. I became dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? Tanya is not my girlfriend." I was panicking now. "What did you hear?"

She swiftly made her way out of my car without answering me. I found myself at her side in an instance. "Bella whatever you heard, you have to understand…" I tried telling her. "Edward, Tanya is playing a game on some poor girl. You have to tell her to stop what she's doing before it spirals into anything worse than what she's planning."

Bella overheard Tanya talking. Tanya never mentioned Bella's name while spewing her venom at the store though. Which saved me because I want to tell Bella myself. I have to make her see that I'm not that type of guy. "Bella I will do everything to stop her. I have something to tell you." I became fidgety, and I had been sweating vigorously all throughout our talk.

"Sorry Edward. If I don't go in right now, and change out of these soaked clothes, I'm going to catch pneumonia. I suggest you do the same thing. Go home quick, and just change." What she said was so simple but at the same time she said this through jittering teeth, which made me think she was telling me to really change myself.

**Bella's POV**

As I left Edward standing there I felt my heart break. He wanted to tell me something but I shrugged him off. What if he wanted to ask me out? No that can't be it. He sees me as a friend, that's all.

"Bella, where were you?" Charlie sat up from the couch. Oh crap he is home. I thought he'd still be at work. "I was out with Angela, my friend from school." I lied quickly. "Well alright. Good night." He said this while walking upstairs. He was too sleepy to notice how drenched I was.

I made my way to the bathroom, to wash away all the sadness, and pain. I don't even know why I was feeling this way. As I stood in the shower I wondered if Edward felt the electricity among us during our meeting in the rain. The water turned cold which told me I had been standing in their far too long, thinking about the one thing that was surely going to keep me up all night long.

I went to my room, and hopped in bed covering every inch of my body with my comforter. Slowly I drifted to sleep with no signs of Edward in my dreams. I slept peacefully.

"Thank God it is a Saturday." I mumbled in my bed. The sun was showing through my curtains giving my whole room light. I woke up, and went downstairs deciding to make some eggs, and bacon. As I finished up in the kitchen I went, and back upstairs to dress myself decently for the day. Charlie had left around six in the morning to go for work. Which left me alone in the house for part of the day. I busied myself by cleaning, and organizing. I knew I did this just to occupy myself. So that I wouldn't be thinking about what happened, and what might happen.

As I was dusting off pictures around the house, I heard a knock at the door. I didn't expect to see her ever step foot on my property. "Hi Bella." She sweetly said, and I didn't know why. "Uh Hi, Tanya. What are you doing here?" I didn't want to be rude so I showed my hand to tell her that it was okay to come inside. "We don't ever talk at school, and I wanted to get to know you." Simple enough I thought. "Would you like something to drink? I can make ice tea, and if you'd like you can take a seat in the living room." She complied, and headed off to sit on the couch. I handed her glass, and sat myself in the recliner. "So how are you?" Tanya asked. "I'm good, I was just finishing up cleaning my home when you showed up." "Bella, Bella it's a beautiful day. You shouldn't be held up in here, you should be outside walking around, and hanging out." All I thought is that she was right.

"Would you like to go out with my girlfriend's, and I? We were thinking of going to see a movie or something." She offered, This is such a bad idea. "I don't know Tanya. I mean It's really nice that you offered but…" "No buts Bella, you are coming with us."

Tanya dragged me out to her car. We only spoke a few words during our drive to the theater, and she offered to buy my movie ticket. "Um that's okay I'll buy my own." I told her. Her friends Lauren, and Melissa showed up just as she was buying the tickets. "No it's my turn to buy the tickets for everyone this week. We can each rotate weekly." She quickly said.

As I walked slowly into the theater I opened the door, and saw Edward standing in the concession line. I quickly told them that I had to use the washroom, and that I would meet them in the our theater.

Oh my Lord. I was contemplating staying in the washroom until I saw them enter the theater we had to go in to see our selected movie. Edward entered the same room but he nor Tanya noticed each other. I decided to get out of there, and I bolted.


	8. Chapter 8 Accepted

Find Me

Edward's POV

After Bella left me standing there in the rain I almost broke down. But I mustered all of my strength to go home, and change from my wrecked clothing. I fell asleep fast after my long day, and I was thankful that it would be Saturday tomorrow. I woke up from my sleep at around twelve in the afternoon. I killed some time by playing my piano, and writing some music, before I decided to go to the movies to ease my mind. Nothing really great was playing at the theaters but I made myself choose a pointless movie to pass the time.

While I was standing there in the concession line I sensed tension in the facility. I didn't turn around to see who it was, and I don't know why. As I bought my popcorn I made my way to the room to see the movie. I picked the furthest seat as possible in the back row. It was dark in the room but there was just enough light to see the three girls going to seat down in the middle row. Tanya, Lauren, and Melissa. They were talking so loud, I could hear everything they were saying. "Where is Bella? She said she was just going to go to the washroom, and come meet us in here." Melissa said. What the heck? What is Bella doing going out with them? She wasn't the type of girl to hang out with these pretentious witches. I had placed my popcorn on the ground, and as I got up to go find Bella I kicked it all over the place. Thank God no one saw me though because there was no one in the back row sitting beside me.

As I made it to the lobby I saw a girl running for dear life from the theater. I debated going after her, but that would've seemed weird because I didn't know for a fact that it was Bella.

I didn't go back to watch the movie. I just decided to roam around the town for what seemed to be hours but it was only for about fifteen minutes. I found myself driving past Bella's house while I was going home. This was not my usual route but I found myself more and more driving by her home.

The lights were on, and I could see Charlie watching television. He got up from what seemed to be his sanctuary, and disappeared somewhere that I couldn't see. I made the choice to either go home, or go speak to Bella. I walked up the path to the door, and knocked lightly. "Hey. Is it alright if I come in? I know it's late but I have to tell you something." I asked her politely. "Sure." She offered back. She ushered me in, offered me a drink, and told me to sit in the living room. She came, and sat beside me closer than I was expecting.

"Bella, I would like to have the honor to get to know you better. I would hope you would accept going out with." I was nervous inside but I didn't let it show through the surface. I could see that I caught her off guard. She thought she heard something from upstairs so she ran to the stairs to see that no one was there. As she came back to sit beside me she started to talk to me. "Okay Edward. I'll go out with you." She slowly said this. "Great! How about tomorrow? Or is that too soon for you?" I was excited now that she said yes. "Oh no. I would like that. I don't really have much to do tomorrow so that would be great." She started to loosen up. "Well I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow night." I said this while we walked to the front door. "Alright I'll see you then." I said. "Bye Edward."

As I drove home I couldn't believe that I asked her out, and I didn't tell her instead about how disgusting I was. That's why I went to her house. To tell her about the bet. But I ended up asking her out! I just put myself in big problem right now.

Bella's POV

I left the theater quickly not turning around once to look behind me. I made my way home, and into my house, I shut the door, and collapsed my back onto its hard surface. Charlie heard my entrance, and asked me to come into the living room. He wanted to cook dinner with me tonight so that he could finally learn the way to make a simple spaghetti. After plenty of dishes broke in the kitchen we sat at our table to enjoy a quiet dinner. While Charlie finished he made his way to his favorite couch, and watched some sports highlights. I cleaned up everything in the kitchen, and once again sat at the table to finish some of my homework.

As I stood up from the table I saw headlights outside by our house. Charlie decided to head upstairs turning in for the night. I ended up watching some show on television about wildlife for a little while until I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up, and was once again surprised that he came to my house again.

"Hey. Is it alright if I come in? I know it's late but I have to tell you something." He asked nicely. "Sure." I said, and he walked in. I told him to sit in the living room, and I poured us some water. I wasn't completely thinking when I sat down beside him our legs were touching. He didn't flinch though, instead he started talking to me.

"Bella, I would like to have the honor to get to know you better. I would hope you would accept going out with." He calmly said. Oh my God. He is asking me out. I thought I heard Charlie get up so I rushed to the stairs to see. Nobody was there, and I thanked God because having a boy over this late would've been hard to explain. I made my way back over to Edward, and sat down in the same spot.

"Okay Edward. I'll go out with you." I accepted his offer slowly, and I was mentally kicking myself once again for doing that. "Great! How about tomorrow? Or is that too soon for you?" He said this with a crooked smile. I'm seriously going to die if he does that again. "Oh no. I would like that. I don't really have much to do tomorrow so that would be great." I felt like an idiot telling him that I had nothing planned tomorrow like I was some loner. "Well I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow night." As he said this we were walking to the door. "Alright I'll see you then." He said while walking down the pathway. "Bye Edward." I quietly said. I closed, and locked the door. I would be officially killed by Lauren, and the entire female population of Forks High.

­­­Thanks for all the kind reviews. Means a lot!


	9. Chapter 8 Bonus Chapter

Find Me

Bella's POV (of chapter nine)

As I woke up from my deep sleep I had a weird feeling that my day would become interesting very quick. I quickly jumped out of bed, and headed into the washroom, to refresh myself. As I exited the bathroom I noticed the clock, and that I had slept in until twelve in the afternoon. I opened up my window, and I had noticed the sun beaming. That was almost a first. Living in a town like Forks, you'd never really get to see a beautiful day just like this one. I had been home alone today like always because Charlie left for work early in the morning. I decided to pamper myself today. I opened my closet to wear my swimsuit so that I could go swimming in our new pool. I picked out a purple bikini which was my favorite, and thought I looked pretty good in. I took out two towels so that I could dry off afterwards after I finished swimming.

I made my way downstairs outside in the backyard, and put the towels on the futon. I wasted no time jumping into the pool. It was exhilarating to finally use this pool even though it was only two weeks old. I had fun for a while but I knew that it would eventually become boring because I had been by myself. As I got out, I grabbed the towel, and wiped myself down. I put on my dry sandals, and went inside to grab a glass of iced tea. After I drowned myself with the drink, I placed the towel on the stairs railing to go outside to grab the newspaper.

I opened the door quickly, and I made the mistake of looking down instead of in front of me. I knocked into a hard surface which caused me to bounce backwards. After I opened my eyes from being startled I saw that it had been Edward that I ran into. "Edward, what are you doing here?" I most certainly had already turned bright red in the face. "I, well I wanted to surprise you with some coffee." He stuttered, and I probably knew why. He was eyeing me up, and down. I quickly stepped back using the door as a shield to block his view from my almost naked body.

"That's very nice of you. Come in I was just going out to get the paper." I decided to quickly go grab the paper without even thinking of taking the towel, and wrapping myself into it. The sun hit my entire body, and I looked up briefly to see just how bright it was. Bad idea. I ran back to see that Edward was just standing there like a statue. I called out his name. Nothing. I snapped my fingers. Nothing. I weaved around him grabbed my towel from the stairs, wrapped it around myself, and walked back to Edward. I decided to use the hand waving gesture to get Edward out of his day-dream like position. "Edward? Are you alright?" "Ahem, yes." That was his only answer.

"Sorry for my attire. I was just taking a dip in our pool in the backyard. We can go out there, and sit if you'd like." Oh wow I was being so forward. I most likely made him uncomfortable. "Ah sure." He said, and walked behind me quite stiff. I now was sure I made him uncomfortable. I needed to start up a conversation before this became anymore awkward. "We had it built just a while ago. I thought that it would be a great day to finally get to use it." That was lame. "Oh sure. Swimming is good." He added in. "Would you like to jump in?" I loved swimming, and having someone else here with me, made me happy. He took a while looking at himself, and then started to speak. "Oh no I don't have the attire as you can see." He was pointing to himself awkwardly. I was laughing inside at him but I made sure not to let the laughter burst out of me. I had to think quickly though. I didn't just want us to sit here in such a beautiful day. I went back inside, and looked around in my brother's old room for some of his never worn swim trunks. I came back downstairs fast like a goof, with a good pair of swimming shorts for Edward.

"Sush, try these on. They were Jasper's, my brother. He is in college right now in Seattle." I offered them to him, and told him to go use the washroom to change. I found myself heating up knowing that I would soon be close to Edward, and his bare chest. I will be in heaven. As he took his time in the washroom I decided to hop into the pool to cool my nervousness away. I had swam underneath the pool testing out how long I could hold my breath. As I came out from under gasping for air, I noticed Edward standing by the top edge of the pool looking straight into my eyes. I motioned to him to come inside. I wasn't expecting him to jumped so high causing so much of the water to splash on my face, and onto the sides of the pavement. We were definitely having our day of fun.

We decided to get out of the pool, and head inside. I noticed the time, and made sandwiches for us, and poured iced tea. Edward seemed like he was day-dreaming once again leaving me feeling alone with myself in this house. "What are you thinking?" I asked him, and he shook his head to come back to his surroundings. He chuckled, and said, "I'm thinking about, you." I let myself get a little playfully angry with him. "Why are you thinking about me when I'm right here?" He seemed perplexed at my question, and took a while to respond. "I feel like I'm in a dream." He said while coming closer to my chair. I could feel his warm breath ever so lightly touching my lips. I wanted to play with him so badly. "Is a good dream or a bad one?

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. If you have any suggestions please put them in your reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10 Date

Find Me

Edward's POV

She wanted to know. I couldn't tell her the truth. So I lied. "It's definitely a good dream. I'm here with you right now." She eyed me curiously. Then smiled at me.

"Sure, sure." She playfully answered me, while fanning, herself like she was madly in love. "Well I better be going. I mean we're going to be seeing each other soon enough again tonight anyway. Frankly I'm getting tired of spending all this time with you." I sarcastically said to her while walking towards the door. "Edward you're the one always after me. Don't push your luck, or else I'll cancel our date." She playfully pushed me even more out the door. "See you soon!." I called out while walking away. "Bye lover boy." Bella swooned dramatically.

Walking down the street felt nice. I don't do this much, and I was thankful that it was a brilliant day for a nice outing. I didn't think anyone, or anything could change my mood at this moment. God was I wrong. Just as I passed the coffee shop I saw one girl stand herself out of her seats, and pranced out the store to my side. "Hello Edward." She cooed. I wasn't one to be impolite so I mirrored her actions apart from the cooing. "Hey Tanya." "What are you doing all the way out here? I missed you at your house this afternoon. What happened?" She jumped up, and down by my side making me irritated. I had to think of something quick! "I wasn't even at home this afternoon. I was out with a friend." "Oh maybe I know him, or her…" What is she up to? She stopped in front of me, and carefully placed her hands on my shoulders. She was flirting, and I was just not interested "Ah Tanya please." I said while taking her hands off of me. "We're not together anymore, so stop the touching." I wanted to hiss it out at her but I stopped myself, and told her nicely.

She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with me so she left, huffing with anger in the other direction. I made my way home, and went into the kitchen. My mother, Esme was cooking up a storm. She had made salad, French fries, and hot dogs. "Hey mom, how are you?" I spoke to her while taking the dishes out of her hands, and set them up on the table. "Oh Edward. I'm fine. Where have you been?" She turned off the stove, and came an sat beside me. "Just out with a friend." I was vague. "Does this person have a name? She asked while putting her elbow on the table, letting her hand cradle her face. "Um well her name is Bella." I said a smile forming on my face. I had my mom's immediate attention when I had said "her." "Oh what a pretty name! When do we get to meet Bella?" Just as she said her name Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came busting through the hallway. I eyed my mom carefully, my face turned anxious, and she stopped herself from asking anymore questions at that point. "Hey Eddie!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie, and Alice just had some of the salad, Jasper had a bit of everything, and Emmett almost ate the entire table. Chairs included.

After I was finished, I ran upstairs cleaned myself up, and dressed in some nice casual black dress pants, and a maroon dress shirt. I rolled up the sleeves making myself feel more at ease for mine, and Bella's first date tonight. I would take her to Seattle tonight. I wanted her to get out of this town, and see something unfamiliar. I wanted her to experience something new. I made it to her house just a little bit before seven. I knocked on the door softly. My eyes went wide. I was stunned. She was wearing a nice flowing blue dress, and was carrying her small jacket with her. Her hair was made up in swirls. Hardly any makeup was on her delicate face because she didn't need any of it. She turned crimson at the sight of me which gave her color on her porcelain skin. _If looks good kill, Bella would be the end of me._ I mentally thought. "Hello beautiful." I smiled my signature smile at her, causing her face to increasingly redden. "Hey there you." She eyed me, and turned behind her to shut the door. Just then she took my hand, and the electricity flew right through me. I walked her to my car, and opened the door for her. I made my way around, and entered. I turned onto the highway, and she had a peculiar look on her face. "Where are you taking me Edward?" She asked. The way her voice sounded saying my name were literally like bells. "It's a surprise." I told her at first, but then I gave in giving her little clues here, and there while we were making the trip to Seattle. She would make faces at me at my clues, and that's when I knew that they were too hard for her to figure out so I was satisfied, that she still didn't know.

When we made the last turn, and the view came to us, I turned to her slightly to see her expression. "Oh my God! We're in Seattle!" She looked at me with a beaming smile. I let out a laugh. "Yes we are. I made reservations at a restaurant that's just around this building." "Edward, thank you so much!" She was so excited. It made my stomach fill with butterflies fluttering around. Some of them had to be bad though.

I parked the car, and handed the keys to the valet. Bella widened her eyes, and I immediately knew what she was thinking but she grabbed my arm linking it with hers, and told me what she had been thinking quietly. "Edward this is too much. It must cost a fortune!" "Only for you." She looked down, and then I brought her face back up to my viewpoint with my finger at her chin. "Never look down, you're too beautiful to be looking at the ground." We walked in, and I gave the hostess my last name so she can seat as at our reserved table. "Right this way." She said. I pulled out Bella's chair, and she playfully placed the napkin on her lap. "What will you have to drink?" The waiter came up to us. "Oh I'll just have a water please." "Same for me as well." I said to him. "Coming right away."

"So are you having fun so far?" I asked her while leaning in closely. "Yes, very much so." She giggled a little bit. We had our drinks just a few moments later, and we ordered our food. "How was everything?" The waiter asked us. "Just perfect" Bella told him, and it appeased him. "Would you like to look at the desert menu?" He graciously pulled it out, and left it for us to skim through. "I'm fine but you can get something Edward." Bella put the menu in front of me. I heard my stomach growl, and I told her that I was full doing full circles on my stomach which earned me a full grin from Bella. "Ready to go Bella?" I came to her side carefully pulling out her chair for her. I placed her jacked on her petite shoulders, and gently took her hand in mine.

I decided to walk around with her for a little bit around the town. We viewed some of the stores from the outside because they had been closed for the night. She eyed a few jewelry stores, and I saw her eyes gleaming at a pair of sparkling, dangling diamond earrings. _They would look beautiful on her._ I thought of her wearing them, and I mentally made a note of which store they were locked up in. The night was getting cooler, and we made our way back to the car. I drove her around a little bit around the city, and she was in awe of the tall buildings, and lights.

We made our way back to Forks just past ten. I stopped the car just at her sidewalk, and walked to her side to open the door for her. I extended my hand for her to steady herself out of the car. We walked up the pathway to her door. "Thank you Edward. That was a lovely evening." She was gracious to me. "It was my pleasure." I took her hand, and kissed it softly. I then brought my face back up to her to meet her eyes. I leaned in, and kissed her full lips. She wrapped her one arm on my neck, and the other in my hair caressing my head. It was the most intense moment in my life. I wanted all those moments to be with her. She let her lips escape mine slowly. "Goodnight Edward." She said opening her door. "Goodnight my Bella."


	11. Chapter 10 Date BPOV

Find Me

Bella's POV

After Edward left I went upstairs to take a shower. I had to get the chlorine off of me before my big date. As I finished up in the washroom, I saw that I still had a lot of time on my hands before tonight. I got dressed in some casual clothing, and went out for a walk. As I approached the small coffee shop I saw Tanya by herself looking rather depressed. She walked up to me, and started talking about random things. Something must have happened to make her look so glum. "What happened?" I asked waiting patiently for an answer. I mean if she made the effort to help me get out of the house, and go out with a couple of her friends, I could at least be nice to her. "Someone I know is just being very difficult." She replied.

"Alright… Tanya I need to ask you something." My mouth was rambling now, and I needed to ask her about the day in the grocery store. "A couple of days ago you were in the market with a couple of your friends, talking about some guy, a girl, and a game. Can you tell me anything about it?" Tanya was looking at me very closely. It was almost freaking me out. "No! You can't know anything about it or else." She yelled at me. Making the few people around us stare back. "Seesh, calm down. I just wanted to help out, or something." I breathed a sigh of relief when she calmed down. She walked away giggling. I didn't know if I was supposed to follow her, or just go on my own way. So I decided to just leave in the other direction to.

I walked far, and for a long time. I finally decided to head home when it was starting to get a little dark out. There weren't many people out tonight. As I got home I went upstairs to get ready for my night out. I didn't know what we were going to do, it is all so secretive with him. I dressed myself in a flowing blue dress that I had bought for special occasions only. Quickly I did my hair by twisting it around in a curling iron. I went downstairs, and heard a knock at the door. I grabbed my leather jacket, and opened the door to be met with a God. I didn't know what to say. I was completely new to this.

"Hello Beautiful" Edward let out a sigh that made my heart pump harder. I turned around to shut the door behind me. "Hey there you." I said facing him. Without thinking I grabbed his hand gently, electricity flowed through me.

He walked me to the car, and opened the door for me to his vehicle. I'm sure his mom taught him to be a gentleman. As he drove down the road I noticed that we were exiting Forks. "Where are you taking me Edward?" I said feeling a little lost with my surroundings. "It's a surprise." He said, and turned to face me. He face lit up with a smile. He then started giving me hints to where we were going but I was completely hopeless to try to figure out where we were headed. He said that this would be the last turn, and that we would finally be there. "Oh my God! We're in Seattle!" I said jumping up and down in my sit like a two year old. I haven't been here before, and I really wanted to visit Jasper. When I turned to Edward he was already looking at me intensely. "Yes we are. I made reservations at a restaurant that's just around this building." All I kept thinking was wow, this is too much. "Edward, thank you so much."

He let the valet park the car, and that's when I knew that this was too much. My eyes widened so much that I grabbed his arm, and started walking him to the side of the restaurant. "Edward this is too much. It must cost a fortune!" I told him while trying to contain myself. "Only for you." Edward said calmly, and I looked down to my feet. I had become nervous, and embarrassed all wrapped into one. Why was he doing all of this for me?

He then lifted my chin with one of his warm fingers, and said ""Never look down, you're too beautiful to be looking at the ground." All I kept thinking was that I might die tonight. We walked into the restaurant, and Edward gave his last name so that the hostess would know where to sit us. It was a beautiful restaurant. Not to dark, and very private. The hostess eyed Edward up, and down, then looked at me giving me what I call the evil eye. I tensed up a little bit, but then when we reached our table Edward only had eyes for me as he took out my chair to let me sit down. Edward sat in his chair, and I placed a napkin on my lap so that I wouldn't have any of my clumsiness get on my dress.

"What will you have to drink?" The waiter asked us. "Oh I'll just have a water please." I told the waiter. "Same for me as well." Edward said while smiling at me. "Coming right away."

"So are you having fun so far?" Edward asked me while coming ever so closely to me. "Yes, very much so." I started to nervously giggle because he was so close. The food was great, and the service was amazing. "How was everything?" The waiter asked us. "Just perfect" I said finding the right word. When I said that the waiter beamed at me. "Would you like to look at the desert menu?" He just took out his black book, and showed us the desert menu. I skimmed through it, and when I knew that I didn't want anything I handed it over to Edward. "I'm fine but you can get something Edward."

I told him while giving him the book. He said that he was fine, and that his stomach was growling from having too much for dinner. He placed his hand on his stomach doing full circles, and I started laughing again. "Ready to go Bella?" He asked me politely. I told him yes, and he came to my side in an instance to pull out my chair carefully for me. He then took my jacket, and placed it on my shoulders, and he intertwined his fingers with mine so that we were holding hands.

We decided to walk around town for a little while, and we were staring at some of the stores that had been closed for the night. I saw a couple of jewelry stores, and my eyes caught a pair of dangling earrings, that looked like a pair I had a little while ago. I had lost them, and I really needed to get a new pair. I felt bad stopping just to look at the earrings, making Edward wait for me. So I stopped glancing at them, and returned to his side. When I reached him he had a look that was so focused on the store. We then decided to head back to the car, and Edward drove me around the town for a little while. Living in Forks you don't see a lot of tall buildings, and luminous lights.

We made it back to Forks in record time. He parked the car, and came to my side to open the door for me. He offered his hand for help to exit the car. As we walked up to my pathway to my house I made easy conversation with him. "Thank you Edward. That was a lovely evening." "It was my pleasure." He offered back. He then surprised me by slowly lifting up my hand, and he kissed it gently. I could feel his warm breath on my little hand. He then lifted his head up, and brought his face to be just inches away from mine. I knew what he was going to do, and I didn't want to screw it up. He leaned in, and kissed me. I had never felt so alive until this moment. Without thinking I wrapped my one arm around his brooding neck, and put my other arm in his hair, tugging at it with a little force. I could see that he liked that from the moans he was letting escape from his mouth. I knew this had to come to an end, so I slowly let him pant for more. "Goodnight Edward." Was all I could muster up because I to was panting from the desire to have all of him. I opened my front door swaying my hips while walking inside, and all he said in between breaths was "Goodnight my Bella."


	12. Chapter 11 Surprise

Find Me

Edward's POV

Bella, and I have been going out for about five months now. We'd go hiking, swimming, watch movies, and I even taught her how to sail. I had introduced her to my family early on in our relationship, and my parents loved her. She would be invited over to our house frequently for lunch, or supper. Alice would go shopping with her often, and Bella would come back exhausted, whereas Alice would still be full of energy.

Our sixth month anniversary is coming up quick. I am going to make it perfect. I will take her to my favorite place in this world, and tell her everything. I will pour my heart out, and just hope that she will understand, and forgive me.

"Edward! Lets go before it closes for the night!" Emmett's loud voice boomed throughout the entire house. Emmett and I decided to go shopping for some new winter gear because my family, and Bella are going to go on a skiing trip for three days. Mostly us guys are going to go snowboarding, Alice, Bella, and my mother decided to stay at the Lodge, and check out the shopping center. As we made our way into the mall in Port Angeles we saw that there weren't many people there. Just some families, and a group of girls that were from Forks High. We checked out several different sporting stores. The first few stores we didn't find what we needed so we went to the food court to take a break. As Emmett went to order a bunch of food I went, and sat down at a table. The girls I saw from before were also there, and I noticed one of them. She has long brown hair, creamy skin, and she had on a light pink tank top, and short shorts. I probably looked creepy just staring at her for so long. Thank God no one saw me. I hope.

"Edward! What are you looking at?" Emmett yelled as he set down the food. "Ah nothing, never mind." I said shaking my head, and reaching for some fries. Emmett followed where my gaze once was, and when he turned back around to face me he had a huge grin on his face. "Nice right? Tanya is over there to." Emmett nudged me. What? I had been staring at the other girl so long that I didn't even notice Tanya. I mentally cursed myself for looking at this girl when I had Bella. As we finished our food, I got up to throw the garbage away. Emmett decided to go look around some more stores. I bumped into someone else while they were also emptying their tray. "Edward?" A familiar voice spoke to me. I looked up from my tray, and I must've had a surprised look on my face. It was Bella! "Bella what are you doing here?" I asked her. "Um, well I'm out with some friends." She said. I looked her over, and she was wearing a light pink tank top, and very short shorts. Oh shit! She was out with Tanya, and her group of friends. I took her to arm gently to an empty hallway to talk to her. "What are you doing with them Bella? They are not good people." I tried to get that into her head. "Well I don't know. They have been nice to me for a while now." She said while looking down. Emmett came back to our table, and saw that I was talking to Bella. He let us have our privacy for a little bit.

"Bella when did they start befriending you?" I asked her pacing back, and forth. "I don't know Edward. About five months ago." Crap I thought. "Bella go tell them that you got a phone call from Charlie, and that you have to go home. I can see them waiting for you. They are getting antsy." I wanted her away from them. "Edward what is your problem? I was just shopping with some friends. Do you not want me to have any friends or something?" She crossed her arms while saying this. "That's not it at all. They are just schemers. They do this all the time with different girls." I tried to reason with her. After a few minutes I made her see the truth, and she went back to tell them that there was an accident at home, and that she had to leave. I waited for her by the hallway, and we made sure that they had left before we decided to leave also. I told Emmett that we were leaving, and we all walked by to my car together.

"Bella I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt." I said while she entered my car.  
"Please just don't go out with them again." I pleaded with her while speeding back to Forks. "Alright Edward. I promise." She said while holding my hand. I was wondering if they made her wear that outfit, and if Bella was getting looks from different guys. I tensed up, and my hand started shaking. She felt my uneasiness, and let go of my hand. I gripped the steering wheel with both my hands to calm myself down.

I got out of the car, and went to help Bella out of her side. I walked her to her house, and asked her what was on my mind. "Bella did they make you wear this?" I tried to ask her nicely without thinking about how many guys had been eyeing her all day. "Ah I guess. Why is it too much?" I just thought that it was too little, and my hands clenched up. "Bella you look great but they put you in these clothes to be gawked at!" I was fuming at this point. She put her hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing around so much. "Edward it's okay. You don't have to worry about them anymore. I won't hang out with them, and I won't let them tell me what to wear. I guess I was just trying to fit in." She said while kicking some rocks, and once again looking down. I placed my hands on each side of her face bringing her to eye level with me. "Bella you are beautiful, don't let anyone change you." I gave her a kiss, and she went inside.


	13. Chapter 11 Surprise BPOV

Find Me

Bella's POV

I only went out with Tanya to the mall because it was mine and Edward's off day. We had decided that we were spending way too much time together, and that we just needed a day so that we can do things on our own. Things such as be with our families, and friends. I woke up to my cell phone ringer. I only knew of 3 people who had my phone number. Charlie, my mother, and Edward. So I picked it up just to find out who it was.

"Hey Bella" the girly high pitched sound came from the other end. "Um hi, who is this?" I asked. "It's Tanya, silly." She said in a mocking way. How did she get my number? "Oh hey, what's up?" I was bored, so I just continued talking to her. "Oh nothing much. We were thinking of going to the mall soon, and we want you to come along." She asked me in a hurry. "Why do you sound in such a rush?" I was suspicious. "Oh right, we're actually kind of already in front of your house." Oh God! I had no way of escaping them. "I'll be right down." I said with my hands cupping my head as I felt a headache coming on. "No, no we'll just come up. We have something we like for you to try on." Who is this "we" she keeps talking about, and what the hell? She wants to dress me now?

So as I paced in my room I heard the door open downstairs, and their steps echoed in my house as they came upstairs. She knocked on my door slowly to figure out which room was mine because she obviously hadn't been up here. She has only seen my living room from her first visit. This is going to be so awkward. "Come in." I said in a low voice.

She opened the door swiftly, and was carrying many bags on her arms. Lauren, and Melissa were with her to. "Hey Bella. Ok so here is how it will go. You will try on these outfits, and just pick anything you like." She said while placing the items on the bed. The bags were small which led me to believe the clothes inside would be better fitting for a ten year old. I couldn't help it. I peeked in the bags. Short shorts, tank tops, booty underwear, bras, stockings, flip flops, flats, headbands, makeup, it just went on, and on. "Um well I already see what I like so I'll just go put those on, and we can go." I said trying to make this go away much faster. I picked the short shorts, and the tank top. They were the ones you'd consider clothing the most in those bags.

I dressed myself in the washroom while they made their way downstairs to the car to wait. I applied some makeup but not too much that it would be noticeable. I grabbed my purse, and made my way downstairs, and outside.

Her car was incredible. I felt envy. She told me to hop into the front passenger seat. As I claimed the spot I noticed behind me that Lauren, and Melissa had pouts on their faces. It's not like I asked for the front seat. They make it seem like a throne or something. We made our way to the mall, and entered. We glanced in a few stores but nothing caught the eye of Tanya. I didn't have much money with me, so I just said to them that I had already bought most of my new clothes from Phoenix. They seemed content with my answer because Phoenix is obviously bigger than Forks, and has more shopping malls.

So we decided to head to the food court to buy some drinks. I bought myself an iced tea. We sat down at a table, and apparently I had my back to a bunch of guys that were looking at our table. I didn't want to make a move. I didn't want anyone to know I was out with them. I just stared most of the time in front of me, while taking a few sips of my beverage. Then Melissa started yapping away about some nonsense. "Bella someone is looking at you with wide eyes." She said while pointing him out discreetly for Lauren to see. Oh God I thought. Just what I need. Them making me wear these clothes, just so some slobbering fellow staring at me. "No he is not. He is probably just looking at all of you." I said trying to make them stop. "No honey, he is staring at your body. His lips are parted, and he is looking you up and down." Lauren said in a squealing voice. How can he even see my body, the chair is covering me in the back. I couldn't take this anymore. I told them I was going to go throw my drink in the garbage, just to get away from them.

As I made my way to the garbage, I suddenly bumped into someone's hard chest. Yet his skin felt smooth. I looked up. "Edward?" He looked up from his tray. He was obviously dizzy from our contact, and that I was the first to speak up. He looked taken by my presence. Why though? "Bella what are you doing here?" He his poured all over my body like he was trying to figure something out. "Um, well I'm out with some friends." I said as calmly as possible. That's when he snapped. His face became rigid, and he took my arm gently but swiftly to an empty hallway of the mall. "What are you doing with them Bella? They are not good people." He spoke with such a tone that I thought was odd considering how friendly he was with Tanya, and her friends a little while ago. "They have been nice to me for a while now." Is all I could come up with. I looked down at the ground.

"Bella when did they start befriending you?" He started to become less angry, and more sympathizing. "I don't know Edward. About five months ago." Which is true. We had gone to the movies, went out for dinner once in Port Angeles, and talked at school, and now we were shopping together as a group. "Bella go tell them that you got a phone call from Charlie, and that you have to go home. I can see them waiting for you. They are getting antsy." He said while looking at them through the corner of his eye, and then looking back at me. "Edward what is your problem? I was just shopping with some friends. Do you not want me to have any friends or something?" Did he forget that we had an off day where we can do whatever we wanted? "That's not it at all. They are just schemers. They do this all the time with different girls." This made me see that he was right. Most of the time they would be sarcastic with me. They had been laughing at me a lot all this time, and made silly jokes around me.

I told Edward to wait here. I made my way back to them clutching my cell phone for evidence. "Tanya, I'm sorry I just got a call from Charlie. Their was a minor accident at home, and I need to leave." I told her. "Oh ok, that's fine. I hope everything is okay." She said. I waved to her, and returned to Edward. We waited for a few minutes so that we were free of the prying eyes of Tanya. Emmett, Edward, and I returned to Edward's car. "Bella I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt." He said this while I entered the car, and sat myself down. "Please just don't go out with them again." He was being very serious which scared me a little bit. "Alright Edward. I promise." I held his hand to calm him down. I peeked at him reluctantly, and he seemed to have a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He looked like a stone sculpture that was breaking into pieces. I let go of his hand when he started shaking. He took the steering wheel with his now free hand, and gripped it.

He opened the car door for me when we made it to my house. He walked me to my door, and started talking slowly. "Bella did they make you wear this?" "Ah I guess. Why is it too much?" He pondered for a moment trying to come out with the right words. "Bella you look great but they put you in these clothes to be gawked at!" He said the first couple of words slowly but as he progressed his sentence he started fuming, when he said the last few words. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him from pacing around so much. He was making me dizzy. "Edward it's okay. You don't have to worry about them anymore. I won't hang out with them, and I won't let them tell me what to wear. I guess I was just trying to fit in." What I said obviously eased his mind, and body. I looked down once again, and he took my face with both of his hands bringing me to face his piercing, emerald eyes. "Bella you are beautiful, don't let anyone change you." He kissed me every so gently feeling more of his breath than his lips on mine, and I went inside my house.


	14. Chapter 12 Captured

Find Me

Jacob's POV

I have been watching Bella for a while now. Ever since the night in Port Angeles where I had fled the scene. I was so close to having her right there. I had to be more careful next time, so that nobody would see us. I wanted her badly, and her little games were making me go even wilder for her. I would see the many times _he_ would look at her, and it would make me growl deep down inside. She will be mine, and I knew just how to make her mine. I knew about his plan, his little scheme. I had been following him around also. Keeping track of his every move. Yes, it would hurt to see him touch her, and kiss her but that would all change soon. He didn't deserve her, and he made it clear by placing a bet with that awful, irritating girl. I knew of Edward's plan tonight. He was getting everything ready for this evening, and I have guessed that he is going to tell her everything. Well, he can't tell her anything if she's not there now, Can he? An evil laugh escaped from my mouth, and I was satisfied. I'm the one who is going to hold her tonight.

Edward's POV

Today was the day I would tell Bella everything. I have been awake now for at least an hour pondering the ways of how I would explain myself to the only girl I would ever love. The clock said seven in the morning. I needed to make this day perfect. I showered, and got myself dressed. I made arrangements to set up a picnic in my favorite place. She wouldn't know about this beautiful location, until I took her there. I had arrived there at around ten. I put down the long blanket, and placed the basket beside it. I had brought my iPod along so that classical music, and my piano compositions would play from inside my car audio system.

After I had everything ready, I called Bella in a hurry. My phone's dial tone rang, rang, and rang. She didn't pick up, and her voicemail came on. No worries. She's probably just in the shower, and can't hear her phone. So I waited about thirty minutes before I tried calling again. Same thing happened. I had been pacing back, and forth once again becoming worried. Where could she have gone? It's only eleven in the morning right now. I hopped into my car frantically, and I sped to her house. Her car wasn't there. But that didn't stop me from going to her door, and ring the doorbell. No one was home. I had become relentless right now.

I checked all of Forks. The market, the mall, the school, everywhere. She would've called me to tell me she was going somewhere. This isn't like Bella. I started thinking very hard trying to figure out where she might have gone. I was coming up with nothing, and it was irritating me. I made my way to Port Angeles knowing she liked to go there to buy books from the library. I asked the librarian if she saw Bella, and I showed her a picture I had of her, and I at a school dance. "Oh yes. I saw them pass the library in a hurry." Them? Did she just say them? "Uh excuse me, but did you just say them?" I was in a panic right now. "Ah yeah she was with a guy who was a little bit taller than you, and he had long hair." Oh my God. He has Bella! "Did you see the direction they went in? I asked frantically. "I was on my lunch break, they went all the way down to the hotel over there. He went in, and it looked like he booked a room. I bolted out the door yelling out a thank you to the librarian.

I was at the hotel in a mere minute thanks to my speeding ways. I immediately entered the building, and I showed Bella's picture one more time. I told them that I was her boyfriend, and that she had been abducted. The worker told me that Jacob Black had rented the room #205. She told me that it was the very last room on the second floor.

I now knew his name. I knew that bastard's name. "Please I need that room key now! He tried to rape my girlfriend a while ago, and I had stopped him just in time. Please I need it now!" I was seeing red, and I had so much anger in me ready to explode. But I knew I had to do this quietly, and with precision. I didn't want to scare Bella because I was starting to scare myself with how angry I had become. "Alright! Here take it!" She gave me the key, and I thanked her even though I looked like I was about to murder someone.

As I made my way closer to the room I could hear whimpering, and shallow breathing. I jammed the key into the lock, and with one solid turn I was in. She was undressed, her clothes were laying on the floor, and they looked like they had been shredded to pieces. He was undressing himself letting me know that he hadn't done anything to her yet. Just when I brought my eyes up from the floor I saw him hover over Bella, and that's when I knew he was going to enter her. That's when I pounced on him, and pulled him back into a headlock. I would not let him violate her. I continued to tighten my grip on him, and after I knew that his breathing became less I let go, and started punching him. "You fucking bastard. You disgusting piece of shit." Was all I kept yelling at him. I told Bella to call the police from the hotel phone while I was on top of him to not let him escape.

The police were here in what seemed to be minor seconds when really it was ten minutes. I had a great hold on the son of a bitch, until the police told me that they would take it from here. I got off of him, and composed myself before I went over to Bella. She had locked herself in the bathroom with the telephone. I gently knocked on the door calling out her name. She put her hand on the handle, and the door creaked open. "It's okay love." I told her regaining my breath. "Oh Edward, I'm sorry." She said while coming towards me, and then clenching my clothing with all her might.

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. Means a lot to me! This is kind of a weird twist I know lol.**


	15. Chapter 12 Captured BPOV

Find Me

Jacob's POV

I made my way to Bella's house. I checked the surrounding area thoroughly. I didn't want anyone to see me approach her house. I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was gone from it's parking space. The only car around the are was Bella's old red truck. I quietly tried to see if the door would be open. Turning the handle gently I found that it was locked, and I became frustrated. I had to find some other way in. I investigated the backyard seeing if their could be any window I could climb in, or any other door I can open. I saw one lonely window. It was high up, and that was the only opening that I zoned in on. The tree beside the house was tall, and sturdy. I slowly climbed it. Each step I took, I became closer, and closer. I wondered where this window led to, and only then did I think it could be her room. I became frantic with this new realization, and started to quicken my pace climbing the tree. I approached the thick, long branches of the tree. I was positioned just outside the windows. The curtains were swaying gently with the rhythm of the wind.

I climbed into the small room ever so quietly. I shut the window with ease. I knew everything else was shut in the house but I didn't want to take the chance of someone hearing her scream. She was still asleep. The comforter was half falling from her bed, and body draping down to the floor. I approached her form. I hovered over her for a good minute before she started to move in her sleep. Her face contorted the form of surprise, and fear. "Shhh! Or else I'll kill you!" I put a hand over her mouth. But she nodded, and obeyed me. "I won't scream I promise just please don't do anything to me!" She let out in a gasp. She started to shiver underneath me. I didn't want to make her cold. I wanted to make her warm. I placed my body over hers trying to maneuver my lips to place them on hers. She violently thrashed her head from side to side to escape my lips. I took her head in my hands, and I positioned her head to be facing me. "I think we should take this somewhere else. I don't want your daddy to walk in on us." I said in a rush. "Please no! Don't do this!" She yelled out, and I grabbed her out of the bed. I told her to get dressed into something decent. I forced her to stay quiet the entire time we made our way to Port Angeles to book a hotel room. We walked a short distance to the hotel after we exited my car. "If you make one sound I will end you." She complied fearing for her life.

I told her to stay quiet beside me the entire way to the hotel. She didn't make a sound. "I need one room please." I said to the clerk at the desk. "Here's your key, you're in room #205. Thank you for doing business with us." The clerk said, and I thanked her leaving the entrance. Bella was by my side the entire time. I unlocked the room, and told Bella to go sit down on the bed. I locked the door, pulled the blinds, and proceeded to head into where she was sitting. "I have been wanting to be with you for, forever." My words came out in a low growl. "Please no! I don't want this!" She continued to reject me, making me grow even more menacing. "Shut your mouth!" I said, and began to rip off her clothes. As I slowly started getting to her garments I gazed at her. Her tears were streaming down, as she pulled her arms up to cover her exposed breasts. "Please." She let out a whimper. I began to undress myself in an aggressive manner, and laid myself on top of her body. I was slipping off her laced panties preparing to insert myself into her when a soft sound came from the door. The door flew open, and in mere seconds I was in a headlock gasping for air. _He_ saw me coming to the last seconds of my life, and let go. I thought he took mercy on me but he then continued to beat my face in. "You fucking bastard. You disgusting piece of shit." He yelled at me with all his fury. After the whole incident I went into an unconscious state. I woke up as I found myself in a hospital bed. Two policeman were standing by my hospital door. That's when I knew I had no where to go, and was captured.

Bella's POV

I had a long night last night, so I decided to sleep in the next morning. I left the window open a little bit for the light air to fill my room, and I loved hearing the sounds of the night to bring me to sleep. My head had been filled with precious dreams of me, and Edward. The new dream I was having tonight was extremely special. Just as about Edward was going to take me somewhere very special to him in my dream I felt something on top of me. I opened up my eyes to find Jacob on me with an evil grin on his face. He sensed my uneasiness, and just as I was about to scream for help he put his cold hand on my mouth to mask my plea.

"Shhh! Or else I'll kill you." Spilled out of his mouth, his eyes became intense with what seemed to be rage, and passion mixed into one scary glare. I just nodded my head telling him that I would be quiet. "I won't scream I promise just please don't do anything to me!" I let out a gasp feeling so much tension, and fear in this moment. I started to become so cold underneath him, and I tried my best to remember how warm Edward made me feel by his touch, and his caress. As I was deep in thought trying to escape the vision of Jacob on top of me he began to lower himself even more on my body. His eyes were so intense, and he started to move his face closer to mine. Sensing that he was going to kiss me I maneuvered my head from side, to side to escape his disgusting mouth, and glare. He took his hands, and placed them on the sides of my face roughly. "I think we should take this somewhere else. I don't want your daddy to walk in on us." He said while a look came to his face of where he was going to take me. "Please no! Don't do this!" I yelled out, and he took my arm aggressively. He pulled me out of the bed, and told me to dress up because we were going to be leaving my house.

He forced my body into the car. At this point my whole form was lifeless. I was having an out of body experience as I was being abused, and taken advantage of. He stopped the car when we made it to Port Angeles. He came to my door, and told me to get out. "If you make one sound I will end you." I just nodded, and looked down a couple of times to my feet. Feeling helpless. We walked the short distance as he was eyeing the hotel, I was eyeing the woman who was smoking just outside my favorite bookstore. I tilted my head up showing her my tears. I saw her face contort in confusion, and she dropped her cigarette, patted it with her foot to put it out, and retreated back into her place of work.

I looked, and felt like hell. I did everything as he told me. He took the room key, and my hand to lead me to a disgusting hotel room where I was going to be raped, and at the same time losing my virginity. I tried to think of anything to help myself get out of this situation. But he was too strong, and too entranced in his little game. He never let go of me ever. Not until he knew that I was locked in the hotel room. No windows, nothing. He told me to sit down on the bed. Cautiously I made my way over to the queen-sized mattress. He came back towards me trying to look seductive, but all he looked like was the devil. "I have been wanting to be with you for, forever." He let out in a growl. "Please no! I don't want this!" I pleaded with him. His face crunched up in anger, and he murmured more growls as I brought my hands to his chest to stop him. My arms gave out from the pressure he was putting on top of me. "Shut your mouth!" He reacted to my yelling, and I hushed up in that one second. He started to rip off my clothes in a fury matter. At the sight of me he became fully erect, and I started to cry feeling so dirty, and used already. I did the little I could do by bringing my arms to cover my exposed upper body. I still had on my panties but I knew in no time he would take it off my body.

"Please." Was all I could whimper out. He then began to undress himself furiously with such rage. I could've gotten up in this instance to lock myself in the washroom but I just knew that he would either grab me before I made it there, or he would bust down the door to finally kill me. He was on top of me in an instance, and began to undress my lower body. I closed my eyes, and just accepted the fact that I couldn't do anything while underneath his strong arms, and chest. I could feel his erect form on the lower part of my body, until he was hoisted up from on top of me and slammed onto the ground. I was in such a state that I didn't see the door barge open with such a strength that it came out of the hinges. Edward had him in his grip. He released Jacob, and started punching him into a bloody mess. "You fucking bastard. You disgusting piece of shit." Edward kept saying, and his voice echoed in my mind. In all of this anger, and violence Edward's velvet voice begged me to take the phone, lock myself in the washroom, and call the police. I told the operator everything, and she told me to stay on the line. I was shaking beyond belief that I couldn't see what was happening anymore between my Edward, and Jacob. I prayed for Edward to not let anything happen to him.

In my frightened state I didn't hear Edward call my name, until he started to lightly knock on the washroom door. I mustered all the strength I had left, and slowly unlocked the door. Seeing Edward with not one scratch, not one bruise made my heart release some of my anxiety. "It's okay love." He said with so much sorrow in his eyes. "Oh Edward, I'm sorry." I collapsed into his arms tightly grasping his clothing never wanting to let go.


	16. Chapter 13 Meadow and Lies

Find Me

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its Characters.

**Chapter title: Meadow and Lies**

Edward's POV

Bella had told me everything that happened, and it broke my heart into a million pieces. The way she took the time to talk about all the details to get them off her chest, made me feel like the world's worst person. I was still lying to her. I was no different than Jacob. I was still using her. She would see my face contort into a ball of fury, and she would gently stroke the palm of my hand to calm me down. Her touch, and aroma settled me down instantly. It is amazing the way this girl would comfort me. Most of the girls I went out with cringed away at the sight of my face, and body if I was angry either with envy, or jealousy. My body would become rigid, and they would just leave my side when I was in my "insane" mode. Bella stuck by me. Telling me that everything is going to be alright, and that we were safe now. It was almost funny the way she cared more about my safety than her own. Jacob never came after me, only Bella, and I started to cringe again with shivers knowing he had undressed her with his filthy hands to gawk at her beauty.

After a two weeks had passed since the incident, I decided that tonight was the night to show Bella my "getaway" spot from everything. I called her cell to tell her that I would be at her house around seven tonight to pick her up. She was still a little mad that I wouldn't tell her where I was taking her. She didn't like surprises much. I showered, and dried myself in a hurry. Putting on my black dress pants, and a dark blue, button down shirt. Everything I needed had been in the my car, and I quickly went to my sanctuary to set up for our evening. I placed small tables with white tablecloths around the area, and put multiple candles on their surface. This place already was scented with its own aroma of beautiful purple, and white wildflowers. The bigger table was set up last for the two of us to enjoy our dinner. I didn't light the candles because I was going to leave to pick up Bella, and I didn't want anything to happen. So I brought along Alice, and Emmett. I told them to light all the candles after I leave. While I was setting up everything Alice was jumping for joy. She really didn't hang out much with Bella but she knew Bella was great for me, and that made me very happy. As I was getting ready to live Alice started to light the small candles on one side, and Emmett did the other. I couldn't wait for Bella to witness this place.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get to Bella's house. I exited my car, and walked up the short distance to her door. I waited for a minute, and Bella appeared. She looked absolutely incredible. She had her hair down, and it was very curly at the bottom. Her hair was bouncing around as she took me into her tiny arms. She was wearing a tight hugging midnight blue dress that looked radiant on her figure. "Hey beautiful." I said sighing. She giggled, and started to blush. "Hi handsome." She said inches a way from my face, as she placed a very delicate kiss on my cheek. I flushed. No girl had ever made me blush. That's when I knew I was in too deep. No one had ever made me feel this way, and that made it a lot harder to tell her the truth. But she deserved it.

I put a blind fold on her, and drove to the meadow. We made it there just over half passed seven. I escorted her out of the car, and led her to the meadow. "Okay Bella, you can take the blindfold off. I was at her side to see her reaction. "Oh My God! Edward it's beautiful. I have never in my life seen a place so serene. "Thank you Edward." She hugged me, and kissed me on the lips. I led her to the table, and pulled out her chair. Alice, and Emmett were hiding, and they made their way home. I could see them behind some trees but Bella couldn't. I made pasta, and chicken, and placed some of the meal onto her plate.

"It's very delicious." She pointed to her plate, and I started to laugh. "What? It is!" She giggled. After we were finished I decided to open up to her. "Bella I have to tell you something. We have been together for over six months now. You are the one true person that I care for, and I will always be here for you." I stood up from my seat, and walked over to her intertwining my fingers with hers, and I lifted her up from the chair. "Bella, I love you." I said, as I held her face with my hands, and gently rubbing her cheeks with the back of my hands. She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. "Edward." A tear fell down her face. "I love you." She said as she put her hands in my hair, and started to lean forward. "Bella I have something else to tell you. It has been eating away at me. I promise you this is before I even knew you, and please just hear me out." Her face twisted into confusion. I led her to the table knowing that it would be better if she wasn't standing up for what I was about to say.

"Over six months ago I was with Tanya. Not romantically or anything like that. We were on a friendly basis." I was trying to find the words to make this less harder on Bella's ears. "Tanya devised a plan, a bet. You were her target, and mine." She started to back away. Her chair was pushed back, having a shocked look on her face. She started to leave me. I didn't continue at this point I just quickly made it over to her side. "Please Bella, you have to understand I didn't mean to hurt you." She stopped her eyes were full of tears. "What was the bet about? Were you going to make me sleep with you? What were you going to humiliate me at the prom? Tell me!" She shouted. I winced in pain seeing her like this. "I had to date you for six months, and then break up with you. But don't you see? I don't want to break up with you. We've been dating for over six months now Bella!" She laughed. "Oh so that makes it alright all of a sudden?" She tried to get out of my grip I had on her but I just tried to hold her their longer. "Let go of me. You're just like them, you're just like Jacob!" She spat, and pushed me back by the little strength she had in her arms. "Bella, No! Please, I'm not like him." She had made her point. I remembered sitting in front of Bella when she told me what happened to her while she was abducted by Jacob. I took advantage of her also, playing this game.

She was retreating out of the woods, and didn't know where to go because she was blindfolded the entire way here. "I can't do this, I can't handle this." She cried out stumbling over. I just added to her pain, and misery. "Bella please let me take you home. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you out here. Please do not walk home." I pleaded with her. "Fine! But I won't speak to you at all. Starting now." She said in a hushed tone. She had kept her promise. All the way to the car, the drive to her house she had said not one word. She just kept staring out the window, and wiping away at her eyes. I gripped the steering wheel with so much anger that I was swerving in my lane. Thank God there were no other cars around. She got out of my car, slammed the door, and proceeded to run to her house. I felt so low. I didn't even know if I would ever see her again.

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Oh God it felt so wrong to write this chapter just after the almost rape scene lol.**


	17. Chapter 13 Meadow and Lies BPOV

Find Me

**Chapter title: Meadow and Lies**

Bella's POV

I told Edward everything about what happened. I needed to vent, and to release all the stress that was putting a strain on me. Edward would flinch, and get angry at how I described everything I said about what Jacob had done to me. I didn't want to see him hurting so I gently soothed his worries away by rubbing his hand in circles. Edward was my everything, and I wanted to share everything about myself with him. I have never been with anyone, and I wanted Edward to be that person for me.

Two weeks have passed by. School was back to normal, family life was the same, and tonight would be my night out with Edward. He had called me this afternoon to tell me to be ready by seven tonight so that we could go on our date. I asked him plenty of times to tell me where he was taking me but he was being so secretive. Time passed by slowly of me just hanging around my house. Doing the occasional chore, homework, watching television, and reading. After all that I ran upstairs to finally get myself ready for the date. I showered letting the warm water soothe my body. I dried my hair, and curled the bottom pieces. I put on minimal makeup, and dressed myself in a midnight blue dress. I had never worn it before, and I was surprised at how tight it was on me. I checked myself in the mirror to see everything in place, and I was extremely happy with myself. I grabbed my black purse, and headed downstairs. Right when I reached the bottom of the steps I heard light knocks on the front door.

Edward was right on time, just like always. He looked amazing in his attire, and I blushed when he was looking at what I was wearing. "Hey beautiful." He said in a sigh. I saw the effect I had on him but he surely didn't know the effect he had on me. I started giggling like a schoolgirl. I moved myself forward to him, "Hi handsome." I was on the tips of my toes, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. His skin was so smooth, and delicate. The moonlight made him glow. I went back down on my feet, and saw that his face went red. He blushed because of me! He then took something out of his back pocket. It was a blindfold! He placed it around my head, took my hand, and my waist leading me to his car. The drive wasn't long I'd say only about fifteen minutes. I felt the car stop, and he told me that we had to walk a short distance, until we were at the location. We stopped, and he said that we were here. "Okay Bella, you can take the blindfold off." I pulled down the blindfold that had left me in the dark, gasped. "Oh My God! Edward it's beautiful." I have never in my life seen a place so serene. Thank you Edward." I showed my appreciation by hugging, and kissing him with passion. He took my hand, and led me to the middle table, pulling out the chair for me. He had set everything up. The candles, the music, the food, and setting is a meadow. Beautiful tall trees, light breeze of air, wildflowers that were a rich purple color, and the tall blades of the grass dancing in the wind.

He had prepared the food, and placed half of the pasta, and chicken on my plate, while he had the other half. "It's very delicious." I pointed to my plate like a goof like I didn't know the food was in front of me. He started to laugh at me, and I couldn't help myself between the giggles. "What? It is!" He then became quiet for an instance before opening up. "Bella I have to tell you something. We have been together for over six months now. You are the one true person that I care for, and I will always be here for you." He maneuvered from his seat, and came to my side. He took my hands, and his finger tangled with mine. He lifted me up from my chair so that I could stand in front of him. "Bella, I love you." He said those words. That I had never heard before from anyone but my family. He was holding my face carefully to see every emotion in my eyes, my lips. He had left me breathless. My eyes automatically shut themselves, and I let out a sigh of relief. He was gently rubbing my cheeks to comfort me. _He is the one_ I thought. "Edward." I didn't know what was happening by a single tear just fell down my cheek. "I love you," and I started to put my hands in his hair feeling so soft in my palms. I leaned forward but stop midway because he started to speak again. "Bella I have something else to tell you. It has been eating away at me. I promise you this is before I even knew you, and please just hear me out." I was left confused. He dropped his hands from my face, taking one of mine leading me to the table. I sat down feeling quite nervous. Why did I have to sit down for him to tell me this?

"Over six months ago I was with Tanya. Not romantically or anything like that. We were on a friendly basis." Well I had already known that but Edward's face told me he wasn't done with his story. He was definitely searching for the words in his mind.

"Tanya devised a plan, a bet. You were her target, and mine." Slowly I started to remember all those times. Edward talking to Tanya after school while I was left to stare at them from a far in my truck. The grocery store where Tanya was scheming with her girlfriends, the movies, the dinner, Seattle, and the time where Edward found me freezing in the rain. He had tried to tell me about the bet during that night. Everything just kept piling up, and I moved away pushing my chair back. My face drained, and now I was full of shock. How could they do this to me? I started to run fast, I couldn't look at him right now. He had just told me he loved me, and then destroyed me all in the same night.

He was at my side in an instance. "Please Bella, you have to understand I didn't mean to hurt you." His words were coming out in a painful stuttering form. I stopped I needed to know more. "What was the bet about? Were you going to make me sleep with you? What were you going to humiliate me at the prom? Tell me!" Everything came out all in one breath. He looked in pain but started to speak. "I had to date you for six months, and then break up with you. But don't you see? I don't want to break up with you. We've been dating for over six months now Bella!" I started to laugh at how ridiculous this sounded. "Oh so that makes it alright all of a sudden?" He was holding me at this point tightly. I needed out. His grip brought back memories of those times Jacob would hold me. The only way I knew he would let go of me is I brought up Jacob. "Let go of me. You're just like them, you're just like Jacob!" I pushed his chest back with little strength but he did let go. "Bella, No! Please, I'm not like him."

I then started to walk away. Trying to find my way back home out of the forest. I didn't know where I was going, and I almost fell over. I knew Edward was following close behind. "I can't do this, I can't handle this." I cried out, and he made it to my side again.

"Bella please let me take you home. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you out here. Please do not walk home." He begged me. "Fine! But I won't speak to you at all. Starting now." I knew I was acting childish but I was upset. I had been played, and I was wondering how many people knew about this whole game. We made it to the car, and was now taking me home. I stared out of his window into the darkness. I couldn't face him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his hands gripping the wheel tightly. The car would swerve every now, and then telling me he was very angry with himself. We made it to my house, and I left his car, slamming the door. I walked into my house with tears falling down my face. My dad was home watching the television but he perked up when he heard my entrance. "Bella what are you doing home so early? I thought you said," I cut Charlie off "dad please, not tonight. I just want to go to sleep."

He immediately got off of the couch, and walked over to me. "Hey, is everything alright?" He hugged me, and I buried my face into his chest. "Dad I think I want to move back to Phoenix," was all I could say.

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. I hope you like BPOV of the date. Kinda sad though! :(**


	18. Chapter 14 Forgive or Forget

Find Me

Chapter title – Forgive or Forget?

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

Bella's POV

I didn't want to wake up at all today. Last night Charlie said it would be fine if I stayed home from school. That is what I did. Charlie tried his best to take the day off work but he had a lot to do, and had to go in today. I told him that I would be fine, and that I would just clean the house or something. I invested myself in dusting, mopping, sweeping, anything you can think of that had to do with cleaning. I was drowning in my own sweat when I finished. So I headed upstairs after putting all the products back in the closet, and jumped into the shower. I let the hot water burn my body for a little while. I know that's weird but it felt great when the water started to turn a little cooler. I took my robe off of its hook, and headed to my room to blow-dry my hair. Right when I was about to switch the on button my phone shrieked. The noise made me jump, and I dropped the hair drier to the ground hearing a loud thud. I went over to my phone, and saw that it was Edward calling. _Ah I don't want to deal with this shit right now. _I turned my phone off, and headed straight for the computer, forgetting about blow drying my hair. I had bookmarked a site to book my tickets back to Phoenix.

I would leave without saying goodbye to anyone, except for my dad. I clicked quickly all over the screen, and confirmed my trip. I would be back home soon to be with my mom, and friends again. I missed them all so much. I had only talked to my friends back home a couple of times because Edward, and Tanya took up all my time. Saying their names out loud just sent chills up my spine. _They can have each other _I thought. I dressed myself in a haste, and went downstairs to eat something, anything to fill my body. I decided on yogurt, and an apple. With each bite of the apple I would crunch harder. I was just so angry. I'm not the type of person to drown my sorrows in alcohol but what I saw over at our side bar interested me. In my viewpoint I saw a small refrigerator where Charlie keeps his beer. That didn't look too appealing. I could mask my drink if I added coke or something, so that Charlie wouldn't get suspicious. Walking over to the bar I looked over the bottles. Some of them were bigger than others. Different wines, and so on. One caught my eye though. Whiskey. That would easily mix with a can of coke. I took the bottle in my hands, went to the cupboard to grab a glass, and took out some ice cubes. I placed everything on the counter, and went to grab the last element that would complete the drink of my choice. I flicked the can of coke open, dropped a couple of ice cubes in the glass, and poured some of the Whiskey inside after that.

Mid-way through pouring some of the coke into the glass someone stormed into my house. The cup, and can both dropped out of my hands simultaneously, and I panicked. I grabbed the nearest object to protect myself from the intruder. I hid behind the counter, with the big bottle of wine in my hands. The invader in my house moved around in the kitchen. They stopped suddenly, and called my name out softly. "Bella? Where are you? What did you do?" I put it all together. After I didn't pick up his call, he left school, and immediately came to my house. He had a way of saving me all the time from different forms of impending doom. Either from Jacob, Tanya, or myself. I placed my hand on the edge of the counter to slowly move myself from the ground to an upright position. I then saw Edward's face, and I started to shake in my own skin. I knew I was going to fall. Edward saw my uneasiness, and ran towards my position to stop my fall. I was in his arms, and it felt right. For the first time I felt truly home. "Bella why?" He breathed over me while he gently carried me to the couch in the living room. He put me down, and put a small pillow under my head. "I don't know Edward. Please not now." I slurred out even though I wasn't drunk. I didn't even drink any of it! "Bella you can't just escape everything. Why did you feel the need to make yourself that, that drink?" Edward's pacing back and forth in front of me didn't do any favors of bringing down my dizziness. I grabbed the back of his shirt, and stopped him. I motioned him to sit down beside me on the couch. "Edward you really hurt me. They really hurt me. I guess like you said I wanted to escape." I said in between breaths. "But I'm right here for you. I love you Bella. I didn't mean any of it." He made a point of dragging out my name, and the way he said you. "I know I just feel drained from it all. I spent a lot of time with you Edward. To be humiliated that way is incredibly painful. If I had done that to you, you would be furious to." I did want to let this go but something in the back of my mind told me not to.

"Bella please I" I cut him off, "Edward I can forget about everything. But I don't know if I can forgive you." He stood up, and walked away shutting the front door behind him.

**Thanks for all the reviews once again. I thank the ones who have been constantly reviewing my story. Means a lot. :) **


	19. Chapter 14 Forgive or Forget EPOV

Find Me

Chapter Title – Forgive or Forget

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

Edward's POV

Another school day which I knew is going to be fucking long. I growled at myself in bed, and kicked the covers off completely. They had fallen off the bed, and the cool breeze from the slightly opened window hit my bare chest. I moved my body with force to get out of bed, and staggered over to the mirror. I looked like shit, and felt like it to. I didn't sleep at all. I had done something terrible, and smacked myself in disgust. I had to go to school today because I had a slight glimmer of hope that Bella would be there.

So I got myself ready opting for jeans, and a simple shirt, and throwing on a leather jacket. I had to drive Emmett, and Alice today which just tore at my nerves. Alice was being extra loud because this morning because she had been all chipper by going out with a popular guy named Jackson, or Jasper, whatever I didn't care. Emmett was being cool though. Occasionally adding in his two cents but other than that he was quiet. For once.

Bella is known for being one of the few people who came to school early. So when I saw that her old beat up truck wasn't here a part of my hope started to blow away with the cruel wind. I huffed, and got out of the car. I slammed my car door a little too loud, and caught the attention of Alice, and the people around the school who were waiting for the bell. "What?" I yelled out, and their eyes switched away from me. "Ah Edward, are you alright?" Alice came by my side, and started tapping on my arm.

"I'm fine." I said too quickly, and she just backed away knowing now not to encroach in my space. Emmett had already left, and had already made it to the doors of the school. I started walking in that direction myself when it started drizzling. "Just fucking great," I groaned, and continued walking faster. I glanced my way around the parking lot, and didn't see the one person I wanted to the most. I then flung the door open, and went inside.

Each fucking class I had with Bella she wasn't there. I became a mess with worry filling up my stomach. The bell went off in a loud thump, and signified to us that it is lunch time. I didn't go into the cafeteria, and made my way just outside the front doors of the school. I fumbled my phone in my hands, and pressed option number one. Bella's name, and number came up on my phone. With a picture she had programmed in.

I paced back in forth glancing at her picture, and putting the cell to my ear. Nothing. I tried two more times before I lost it. I ran to my car in a matter of seconds, threw myself in, and turned on the ignition with my key. I had made it out of school property in less than three minutes. My speeding picked up more than usual. I turned the final corner, and saw that old rusted red truck parked in her driveway.

She had avoided me, school, and everyone else. I stopped the car just a little further down the road to not capture her attention. What I was doing had all the signs of a stalker but I didn't care who saw me. I walked with anger to her front door. The rocks making crunching noises underneath my feet. I turned the handle composing myself, and just flung the door open. It flung all the way to the other side, and impacted the wall. I heard what seemed like glass breaking that most obviously came from the kitchen. I crept around the family room, and my big damn feet made creaking noises on the old oak flooring.

I didn't want to scare her anymore, so I made my presence known. "Bella?" Where are you? What did you do?" I noticed ice, a can of coke, and shattered bottle of Whiskey. _What the fuck? _I thought. I just stood there with my mouth gapping. Did she think this was a better alternative? She then came out of her hiding place. From the corner of my eye I saw her hand reaching for the counter. Her other small hand gripping a bottle of wine. She looked at me, and her eyes glazed over, and she started to shake in her own skin.

I noticed all too quickly that she was going to fall all over the broken glass on the floor. I lunged myself forward, and gripped her body away from the kitchen. I looked at her in my arms, and my heart fell. "Bella why?" I said while carrying her to the couch in the living room. I softly put her down, and grabbed a pillow to place under her head. Her hair became a mess all over her face. Although I saw her eyes peeking through small crevices of her hair to look at me. "I don't know Edward. Please not now." She croaked out. Her simple answers angered me, and I stood up, and once again I just fucking paced back, and forth in the little space I gave myself.

"Bella you can't just escape everything. Why did you feel the need to make yourself that, that drink?" I mumbled out going up, and down the small walkway by the couch. Once I had turned my back towards her she grabbed my shirt in her fist, and stopped me. She let her hand motion me to sit down beside her. So I sat. Waiting for her to explain. I ran my hand through my hair, bit on my nails, and lulled my head back on the head rest. All the while still staring intently in her direction. She then started talking. "Edward you really hurt me. They really hurt me. I guess like you said I wanted to escape." Bella mumbled all of this in between breaths. "But I'm right here for you. I love you Bella. I didn't mean any of it." I said every word longer than usual. "I know I just feel drained from it all. I spent a lot of time with you Edward. To be humiliated that way is incredibly painful. If I had done that to you, you would be furious to." She huffed out. "Bella please I," she cut me off quick. Edward I can forget about everything. But I don't know if I can forgive you."

This is the most she talked about the whole ordeal from last night. I knew now she would never forgive me. I would make her see, that she couldn't live without me.


	20. Chapter 15 Stopping Traffic

Find Me

Chapter 15 – Stopping Traffic

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or the characters. I wish! :)

**Edward's POV**

My plan wouldn't be easy but it would be worth everything I had to go through just to make her mine again. I hastily got myself ready, and out the door just under twenty minutes. I made the hour trip to Seattle to go find her brother, and to buy her those beautiful dangling earrings she gazed at during one of our dates. I had to make a few calls to track down Jasper but I found him via his roommate, Alex.

First I went to the jewelry store to buy my Bella her precious jewels. She told me that they reminded her of her mother, and that was enough reason to buy them for her. I just hope she would see that I'm not doing this to buy her love, instead I'm doing all this because I want her to remember that I listened to her, and that I was there for her during those times where no one else would hear her.

Alex met me at a downtown coffee shop, and then took me to their apartment to meet Jasper. I could see Jasper was swamped with work, and school so I had to make this quick. I told him the complete truth, and he didn't interrupt me once. While I had been rambling on, being all nervous, I immediately felt calmer in his presence. He told me he believed me, and I had his permission to do anything in my power to make her see that I would be the only one for her, and that she would be the only one for me. He agreed with my plan, and after leaving his apartment I headed to my next task.

I ordered all her favorite flowers from lilies, to roses, wildflowers, and beyond. I told the manager that he should immediately send them to her home. After everything was set I made it back to Forks in no time. I parked the car just a little further away from her house just to see the flower truck pull into her home. They had many helpers to bring in all those flowers to her home.

But five minutes passed of no one opening the front door. Her truck was still parked in the driveway but the cruiser wasn't there. I got out of my car once the delivery truck left, and tried to open the door. It had been locked. I went to the backyard, and climbed up the tree. The window had been shut. I looked inside her room, and noticed that most of her things weren't there anymore.

Her laptop was gone, her books, and the closet had been emptied completely. I became confused, and I almost fell off the branch. I made my way down the tall tree, and decided to drive to the police station. I went inside to ask to speak with Charlie. One of the officers told me that he had left just fifteen minutes ago with Bella. I asked them where they were heading, and he told me they were going to the airport in Port Angeles. I tried to call her cell phone, but her voicemail alerted me that she had shut it off. I put everything together, and my face fell. She is leaving Forks. She is leaving me. I couldn't stop myself, and this adrenaline rush I had. I ran to my car, and I sped my way to Port Angeles. I put myself in danger every time I ran a red light, or didn't make a complete stop. There weren't many cars around so I knew I could get away with it. So I did everything in my power to go to her. Stopping traffic along the way was my only choice of saving precious time that was fading away with every tick of my clock.

**Bella's POV**

This would be the hardest thing I ever had to do. I had to leave the one man I had ever truly loved. I will probably never love the same way again. I packed my remaining clothes, and books into my suitcase, and then went down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Charlie, and I. My flight, the only flight leaving from Port Angeles would take off in just a little over two hours.

So we did have enough time to eat, and make the short drive there. "Are you completely sure this is what you want to do?" Charlie said after taking a bite of his eggs. "Yes. I'm sorry dad for leaving you but I'll be back sooner than you think. I just need time away from this place. From some of these people." I told him. I couldn't even say _his_ name, and it made it even more difficult to stay here one more minute.

After we were finished our meal I cleaned up quickly, and Charlie loaded my remaining suitcase into the trunk of the cruiser. "Well it's time to go, Bella." Charlie said standing by the front door. I wiped my hands clean of everything. Forks, _him,_ and those bitches. "Alright lets go." I said jumping into the car.

Charlie had to stop by the office to tell one of the officers that he had to make an errand, and that he would be back in no time. The drive to Port Angeles had been longer than I what I remembered it to be, when I first moved here. Maybe it had been a sign, but I didn't see it that way.

We got out of the car, and walked into the airport while Charlie carried my suitcase. I made my way to the check in counter, and placed my bag onto the scale. "How many are flying today?" The employee asked me. "Just one. Myself." I told her in what probably looked like a depressed face. "Alright dear, your seat is C2. Have a great flight." I thanked her while grasping the ticket in the palm of my hand. I looked the ticket over making sure everything had been typed correctly. Which just made me realize that everything from this point on is real, and that I would be leaving in less than an hour.

My dad, and I waited by the little cafe. He went, and ordered some coffee for us. I checked my cell phone, and noticed no new calls, or messages. Which made me just shut the stupid thing off completely. Charlie brought me my coffee, and just before he sat down he mumbled to himself, that caused him to drop the hot coffee all over my lap. Now my father was the klutz. He actually didn't even look at me when it happened. He stood there just like a mannequin. I grabbed the napkins, and wiped my lap. I then looked where his eyes were fixated, and I gasped.

**Thank you so much you kind readers for your replies. :) Can't say how happy I am to have dedicated readers. Cliffy at the end. I just had to lol.**


	21. Chapter 16 Realization & Comebacks

**Find Me**

Chapter 16 – Realization & Comebacks

Disclaimer – I do not own, Twilight or its characters.

**Edward's POV**

Traffic had stopped my speeding just right outside of Port Angeles. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment. I called Jasper. It turns out I had planned it pretty well from this morning.

The traffic started to finally move, and I went right along with them. I had lost about ten minutes, and I did anything imaginable that people would consider road rage. Yelling from the top of my lungs, honking the damn horn, and just being out right livid. I had to get to her before she left.

I finally made it to the small airport. I took the ticket from the meter so that I could be able to park my car. I sprinted inside, jogging around people so that I wouldn't hit them in my haste. I looked everywhere, and failed to see anyone.

**Charlie's POV**

"I can't believe it!" I started running towards the person I hadn't seen for over three years.

**Bella's POV**

Charlie left me lagging behind him. I mirrored his running motions, and went to hug my brother with all my strength. _What is he doing here?_ I thought. I brushed off my thought. I didn't care at that point, and I just wanted to finally be with my family again.

**Jasper's POV **

This would be very close. I could be a little too late, or possible get there on time. Edward was counting on me to make this work. The plane finally touched down in Port Angeles, and I stepped off the plane, and ran into the terminals. I turned my head in every direction possible. My eyes finally landed on two figures sitting by the coffee shop, and I knew I had just made it.

**Edward's POV**

I proceeded inwards even more, and I finally saw what I hoped I'd see. Bella, Charlie, and Jasper were hugging. I knew I had to give them their space, and I knew that Jasper would do his best to tell Bella to stay.

**Bella's POV **

We finally made it to Jasper. "Jasper I can't believe you're here! How are you?" I said while he hugged me. "I'm great, Bella I need to speak with you." I became confused. Charlie hugged Jasper also, and we began to walk back to our table. "What do you need to talk to me?" I said while sitting down. "Bella you can't leave." How did he even know I'd be leaving? "I-I," no Bella let me speak. I shut my mouth, and he started talking again. "Bella I know everything. Edward came to me in Seattle this morning. You can't do this." He said, and my eyes went wide. "Are you sure he told you everything? Because he's a liar you know." I said in a growl, and stood up to go walk to my terminal.

"Bella wait." That wasn't my brother's voice. "Bella please don't go." Edward said louder from across the other side of the airport. Shit. He found me. I picked up my bag, and continued walking closer to the terminal. Edward was now running, running towards me. "Dad I love you, but I have to go. Jasper I'll see you soon." Jasper had this look on his face that told me I would regret this action forever. Just as I turned around to face the line of the terminal entrance, Edward made it in front of me. "My God! You startled me, Edward." I almost fell backwards but once again Edward saved me from my impending fall. "Bella can you just speak to me for one minute?" I guess I could give him that much time.

He took me out of the line, and proceeded to head towards a deserted area so that we could talk freely. "Bella, look I know I screwed up. I will apologize forever, and I don't need to ask your permission to apologize for the rest of my life. I'm just going to do it whenever I see fit. I love you. I have never loved anyone before like this. Don't you see how much you mean to me? I did all of this for you. I brought Jasper back for you, and your dad." He brought his hands to hold my body to his. I looked back, and forth between Charlie, and Jasper. I then looked into Edward's eyes. They were intensified with remorse, anger, comfort, and love all at the same time. I dropped my bag, and the ticket in my hand fell to the floor.

**Edward's POV**

Realization finally appeared into her eyes. I knew that I had finally reached into her heart, and she knew that I could never love someone else, nor look at anyone else the same way I looked at her. She threw her arms around my neck, and jumped into my embrace. My exhilaration lifted her body off the ground. After we entangled ourselves, I put her down, and took her face into my hands. "I'll always be here for you." I leaned myself closer to her lips, and brushed mine, against hers. Her tongue, and moans made me hungry for more. But even though I wanted her badly this wasn't the place or time. Not to mention we had an audience. I pulled myself away, and chuckled at our flushed faces. She let out a sigh. "I love you."

**Thanks for all the replies again. My story is almost coming to a close with the next chapter. I hope you like this one though. Please review again, and make me happy! :) **


	22. Chapter 17 Forever EPOV

**A/N** – This chapter has mature content.

**Find Me**

Chapter 22 – Forever

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to take Bella back to the meadow when we made it back to Forks. I asked Chief Swan, and he said that it would be fine with him. So I told Bella that I would drive her back to Forks from Port Angeles. We held hands the entire time. Her hand, small, and warm completely disappeared into mine. "So where are we going?" Bella asked as she looked at me under her eyelashes. "You'll see. Just be patient." I brought her hand to my lips, and kissed hers delicately.

We made it to the meadow after a short walk. The birds sang outside, the wildflowers were glistening in the sunlight from the light drizzle Forks had this afternoon. Small water droplets would fall onto the moss covered ground. I told Bella to stay here, as I went back to my vehicle to grab a blanket. I came back, unfolded the blanket onto the ground, and she laid her body down. She patted the seat next to her, and I gladly took it.

"Bella you don't know how happy you've made me." I said while a few strands of hair away from her heart-shaped face. She then did something I didn't expect. She rolled her body onto mine, so I could feel all of her. She just had this burst of confidence around me. "Edward, take me." She breathed seductively, and her warmth fell all over my face. "Bella, a-are you sure?" She had me stuttering like a fool. She placed a finger on my lips, "shh Edward." My body started twitching from the closeness of hers.

She started to unbutton my shirt. After each button she would gently kiss my chest going all the way down to the last button. She ran her fingers that felt like feathers up, and down my chest. She then started to take her own blouse off, and pants off revealing matching dark blue lingerie. She was going to kill me before this went any further. But she continued with her teasing by sitting back on top of me undoing my belt, zipper, and bringing down my pants. She then just laid on me for a minute, basking in the sun with skin to skin contact. We were so warm together.

She closed her eyes, and I gently rolled her back onto the blanket so she could be under me. She opened her pretty chocolate eyes. She unhooked her bra, and threw it on the pile where the rest of our clothes went. She took my hands and brought them to her breasts, and I slid my hand gently down the middle. She shivered at first, but regained her composure. I brought myself closer, and started massaging her left breast, while she played with her right.

She cupped her hand around my neck, and brought my face to hers. I kissed her with all the passion I had. Even when we were apart I never forgot how her kisses tasted. Her tongue caressed mine. We were panting from the loss of breath, and I brought my face up away from hers. She had a mischevious look on her face, and smirked. She eyed my underwear, and I thought of her panties. I took off hers, and she took off mine. She smiled, and giggled liking what she saw of my nude body.

We laid back down, and I kissed her from her lips all the way down to her core. She would arch her delicate body each time my lips would contact her glistened skin from the light rain that had formed above us. Dropping from the leaves, and leaving her to sparkle in the gleaming sunlight. Our breathing hitched as her eyes filled with lust, and love. I placed my fingers on her core stroking gently. She whimpered for more, and I licked her, while still watching her eyes flutter. I brought my other hand to her heart, and felt the beat increase with each stroke, and lick.

She managed to lift up her head, and took my hands away from her core. She took out a condom, and placed it on me. She lifted her head up one last time to motion for me to place myself on top of her. My adrenaline escalated, as she spread her legs for me to enter her. "Edward." She said in a whispered tone. So quiet, yet with so much conviction. I held her small hand in mine, while I used my other hand to hold myself up. I entered her slowly, and her body moved up from the impact.

She made little noises but I took my hand that I used to hold myself up, and rubbed her blushing red cheeks. She took my hand, and gave it small kisses while I pumped inside of her. Her core pulsated, as my member felt her contractions we both started panting from the pleasure. She grabbed my back slightly inching her nails into my wet back signifying the pleasure she is feeling. She brought her hands up to my hair, and slightly tugged onto my wet strands. I let out a groan from the act. I maneuvered myself so that she could be on top of me. Her knees fell to each side of my hips.

She rocked herself against me more than before, and her hands slid up, and down my chest. She brought her self closer to my body, and kissed my eyes. We both reached our climaxes at the same time, panting even more than ever. She began shaking, and the muscles inside of her tensed from her orgasm. Her body collapsed on top of mine, and I enveloped her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around the sides of my face, and stroked my hair. The closeness we felt at the moment would be something we both remembered forever. She was my first, and I was hers. "Forever." Bella said into my ear. I turned my head slightly to look into her hazel orbs. "Forever." I said, and placed a kiss onto her soft lips.

**Well this is Edward's POV, and this will be the last chapter to my story. I'll have Bella's POV of this chapter tomorrow (which will make the story completed.) Thanks for reviewing (to all the members who wrote nice comments about my story.) Means a lot. Thanks to the people who favored, and alerted my story. **


	23. Chapter 18 Forever BPOV

**A/N** – This chapter has mature content.

**Find Me**

Chapter 22 – Forever (BPOV)

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or its characters.

Bella's POV

After we finished our kiss in the airport, Edward went to my father to ask him something. Even after pleading with him, he wouldn't tell me once again. But at least I had a guess.

I went to my father, and brother, and told them that I'd see them at home later tonight. Even thought Edward was the one taking me out, I wanted to be the one to give him a night he would always remember.

Edward drove me from Port Angeles to Forks. I noticed it had rained, but not too much. The sun shining in our faces, as we made it to Forks. We held each others' hand the entire trip. Feeling his around mine, felt like home. A new home that I would want forever. "So where are we going?" I tried one more time to ask. "You'll see. Just be patient." I failed once again trying to figure out where we were headed but he made it all better by kissing the back of my hand like a gentleman.

After a short walk through the forest of Forks, I knew where he took me. Our meadow.

The last time we were here he basically told me I had been a pawn. I forgot, and forgave him about that whole situation. The birds were singing happily, and it brightened my mood significantly. The little rain made everything in the forest shine like diamonds. The flowers had little droplets of water cascading down the stems.

He told me to stay where I was because he had forgotten something from his car. Edward had come back with a blanket. Now I knew he just brought it back because the ground was slightly damped. But I had other things on my mind when he unfolded the soft blanket onto the ground. I took off my shoes quickly so that I wouldn't make it dirty, and then I laid myself on the blanket. I patted the seat next to me so that he could lay down also.

"Bella you don't know how happy you've made me." He said this while gently brushing my hair to my back. That's when he had me. I didn't even think twice. I quickly, but gently got on top of his form. Positioning myself on top of his lower area so that I could feel him. "Edward, take me." I said this while feeling him. I tried my best for him to see what I was talking about. I lowered my face to fill his breath on me. It made me so aroused I thought I wouldn't even pass second base.

"Bella, a-are you sure?" He stuttered, and I chuckled under my breath a little bit. I placed my finger onto his warm lips, "shh Edward." I whispered, and his body twitched underneath me. I knew what I was doing to him. Made me even hotter.

I started to unbutton his dress shirt, placing a gentle kiss to each spot that I had unveiled. His skin so soft, and the warmth once again made me feel like his is my home. After I had took off his shirt, I stood up, and took off my blouse, and pants teasing him inch by inch. I revealed my matching lingerie, and I saw his eyes go wide with pleasure.

I once again sat back down on him undoing his belt buckle, and I brought down his zipper slowly. My advances were slow, and killing us both but I didn't want to make this a short affair. I brought down his pants, and just laid my whole body on top of him. He wrapped his strong, long arms around my body. He made me feel safe.

I closed my eyes briefly, and before I knew it I was the one on the my back on the blanket. I wasn't shocked he made the next move, so I gladly unclasped off my bra for him, throwing it on the ever growing pile of clothing, so that he could take in my naked appearance. He slid his hand in the mid-section of my chest, and I shivered from the contact at first. But once he kept repeating the gesture I relaxed from the familiarity.

He brought himself closer to my face, and moved his hand to my left breast. He looked at me to most likely see if he wasn't hurting me when he started massaging my breast. I wanted to make him see that I was alright, and started playing with my other breast.

I cupped his neck with my small hand, and brought him even closer to myself. He kissed me, like never before. I could feel all his love. I let him access my mouth by parting my lips, and we caressed each others' tongues. He lifted his face from mine, and I gave him my best mischievous look. I stared at his boxers, and he looked at my lower body. We both took off each others' last pieces of garments.

I licked my lips, and giggled at myself for liking what I saw as I pulled off his underwear. He laid me down by putting one of his hands on the small of my back. He kissed me from my lips, to my core.

The pleasure, and the breeze of the air would make me arch my body, so that I would be closer to his warm lips. Light rain formed, and cascaded down to our bodies from the canopy of trees above us. He stopped his kisses, and brought his fingers to my core. I was becoming frantic, but tried my best to control myself.

My eyes glazed over, and he smiled gently at me when he placed his long fingers onto my vagina. I whimper escaped from my lips, and my eye lids would close, and open rapidly from the intensity of the situation. He would look at me from time to time making my arousal increase. He brought his free hand onto my chest to feel my heart beating violently. My beats would increase with each stroke, and lick.

I didn't want to orgasm with just his fingers, and tongue. I wanted to for him to fill himself inside of me, so that we could both experience that moment together. I lifted my head, and took his fingers away from the lower half of my body. I quickly went to my pants, and took out a condom I had.

It's not like I was sex crazed because we both knew that this was our first time together. I knew he wouldn't debate me on how I got the condom. I just put it on him, and lifted my head one last time for him to place his body onto mine. I spread my legs to make it easier for him to lay on top of me.

"Edward." I whispered again anticipating his action that was coming. He held my one of my hands, and used his other to hold himself up, not placing all his weight onto me. He entered me, my hand clutched his, and my body almost felt like I had been floating.

My whimpers escalated to groaning noises from the slight pain of making love for the first time. He sensed this, and brought his hand to my face, and rubbed my cheeks gently. I took his hand, brought it to my lips, and gave him plenty of kisses. He was pumping even more of himself into me, and my core started pulsating from the immense pleasure of his shaft inside of me. Since the first time I sat on top of him I knew he was erect.

My orgasm was approaching, from his quick pumping, and I started panting even more. I sunk my nails into his wet back. He had been groaning himself the whole time, just making me happy that he was feeling the pleasure, I was feeling also. I brought my hands to his unkempt hair, that glistened in all its glory from the rain, that made his hair damp. I tugged at it roughly but not too violently.

He groaned even louder, and took my body into his arms, and he positioned himself under me. My legs fell on each side of his hips, and I rocked myself onto his shaft even more. I grabbed his neck again, and pulled him closer to myself. I started kissing his eye lids, and then all of a sudden we both started to shake, and his member throbbed inside of my tensed muscles.

My weak body fell on top of him, and he again wrapped his arms around me. I started stroking his wet hair to calm ourselves down. "Forever." I said into his ear claiming him as my own. He turned his head slightly, looking into my eyes, and mouthed "Forever" as well. We claimed each other, and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

**There you go! The end. lol Thanks for all the reviews, the hits, favoring, and alerting my story. I had a great time writing it. :) **


End file.
